Maternity Paternity
by moribayashi
Summary: TEZUKA'S BABY SEX IS REVEALED! XD and what would other schools think when they saw the legendary Seigaku captain walking around with a mounting belly? Read to find out. [CHP. 05 is up!]
1. Prologue: The Flyin' Ol' Crane

_Disclaimer: All the wonders of Tenipuri belong to Konomi Takeshi respectively. Only the plot and some minor characters in this story belong to me. And my humble apologize to Tezuka Kunimitsu. Please don't make me run laps because it's actually your creator's to blame for making you so much fun to tease. _

_Mori's Notes: For the sake of an easier life, let's assume that all characters still hold the same roles as in Jr High [other schools' students included] and all 3rd year Regulars are above 18 years of age [which makes them legal]._

.

.

.

**Maternity Paternity**

By Moribayashi

.

Prologue: The Flyin' Ol' Crane

.

.

.

It was such a beautiful morning in Seigaku Senior High School. Warm sunlight beamed through green leaves of tall oak trees in the schoolyard. Birds chirped merrily high above the flower-covered ground. Spotless blue sky marked the blessing of the day. The sounds of balls hitting the floor could be heard from the school tennis courts, where all the Boys Tennis Club Regular members were doing their early practise. Each of them was in excellent shape and spirit, vigorously chasing and countering the yellow balls in every way possible in order to improve their skills for the upcoming tournaments.

Such a promising day to begin with.

"COUGH! COUGH! OEEEKKH...!!"

Well, maybe not.

"Are you alright, Tezuka?"

The questioned one didn't voice out his answer. Instead, he was leaning hard against the sink, his face rather greenish. Watery eyes and limp gestures explained his current lack of ability to communicate. Although his breathing had gone back to normal, his wobbling legs didn't guarantee the owner to safely make it to the nearby clubhouse door, let alone to the coach bench in court A.

"Here, let me help you walk," a light, soothing voice came from behind him as a pair of strong limbs reached out to support his back.

"Thanks, Ooishi..." Tezuka forced his numb tongue to move.

The vice-captain smiled gently. However, it managed to lessen only a small bit of worried crease between his brows.

"I think you should get some rest in the clubhouse," Ooishi said as it occurred to him that Tezuka was most likely schooling his legs back to court A.

"No.. I'm fine," the bespectacled guy steadied himself upon reaching the fence door, despite a platoon of trapped butterflies brutally rampaging his stomach and the slight throbbing pain in his head.

Ooishi stood and watched the tennis club captain with such expression only the mother hen of Seigaku could attend. He seriously thought Tezuka shouldn't force himself. Judging from his recent condition, the fact that he managed to show up this morning was a sheer luck. For the past two weeks, Tezuka had to pass daily morning practise and entrust the coaching to his vice-captain.

As the said person was now back on the coach bench and quietly watched the game between Echizen and Kawamura, Ooishi resumed to his position behind the fence to observe the game in court B between Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Ne, Ooishi, how is Tezuka?" a soft, light voice made him turn his head. Fuji was standing on his left side, eyes crinkling up as usual. Head facing the court, a small smile was plastered on his face.

"Ah, Fuji. Well, he vomited again just now. You know, I seriously think he should skip morning practise," the raven-haired guy replied.

"Yes, I know that. And I think so, too. But he has resolved not to skip even once anymore. And you know how persistent our Buchou is," the brown-haired guy sighed.

"How is he actually, Fuji?"

Fuji's head bowed a little, a real smile was playing ghost on his pale, smooth feature. "The doctor said he's doing fine. All the vomiting and constant headaches are just normal reactions to the change in his body. Just avoid doing much physical exertion and he'll be alright," he replied.

"Aa, that's good to hear," Ooishi smiled back in relief. "And... how are you two?"

"We're both doing fine, thanks for asking. Tezuka's mother also comes by every now and then, checking his condition, bringing him highly nutritious food," Fuji chuckled. "Of course, he has to stop eating my wasabizushi for a while."

"Maa, of course. Won't be good for his health," Ooishi grinned at the funny picture of Tezuka being lost to Fuji at a word game in Kawamura's Sushi and therefore had to eat his share of extremely spicy sushi.

However, the crease between his brows was soon back on its place due to the constant bickering coming from both immature players in court B.

"Hahah! You're slowing down, Mamushi!" Momoshiro taunted his opponent with his typical smirk.

"Shut up, stupid Peach! I'll make you eat the ball!" Kaidoh glared.

"Come on, what's with the bite, Snakey? Or should I say, Snailey?" Momoshiro's face went smug.

"As if you didn't jump like a girl, Broom head!" Kaidoh growled back.

"Snailey don't bite!"

"Broom head don't jump!"

"Quit bickering, you two, or clean the toilet!!" a deep, loud bark nearly made Ooishi jump. He found Tezuka standing on his right side facing the court, death glares shot from behind the rim of his glasses. All noises went dead within a second.

Both guys snapped their heads to face the angry captain. "Oh shoot..." Momoshiro muttered low. Kaidoh hissed.

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! Thirty laps after practise!"

"Yes, Buchou!" both guys said in perfect unison as they quickly resumed to the game and played quietly.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen said dully. As usual, the first year Regular had won the game against one of his senpai, and was now watching the game in court B.

Fuji chuckled softly. He gave Tezuka a soft reassuring squeeze by his shoulder as the bespectacled guy went pass him to enter court B, while Ooishi watched the captain make his way to the coach bench. Others might not notice, but Ooishi and Fuji saw it that Tezuka's body still swayed even the slightest bit.

Another proof of why he shouldn't have attended early practice.

The raven-haired guy sighed.

Morning sickness was hell.

.

.

.

It all started that night.

The Seigaku Regulars were invited to Hiroshi Wakato's birthday party at a club downtown. Having accidentally consumed a little too much alcohol in his blood – thanks to Fuji and his suggestive gestures on the dance floor, at which the captain studiously ignored and remained glued to the stool at the far corner of the bar, yet silently glaring daggers at Oshitari, Fuji's dance partner – Tezuka went home drunk and horny. While the older guy was far too drunk to be the top, Fuji was far too happy to take up the seme role for the night. Besides, this would be the best chance to try on Inui's latest innovation, which materialized as a tube of lube.

"This should add 33.9% to your sex endurance, and therefore prolongs the climax," as Inui was promoting, Fuji took a closer look at the small container of pearl blue liquid in his hand. "However, notice that this hasn't been tested out yet. You two are the first couple I asked. But even the risk of it as a failure was reduced to nothing but a harmless, ordinary skin lotion, so you basically have nothing to worry about," explained the data scientist.

Slipping the tube in his jacket pocket, Fuji grinned, "Thanks, Inui. I'll let you know the result."

...which considered as far from failing.

The boys went wild that night. Either it was part of being drunk or the spectacular effect of the newfound double-functioned viagra, or both, Fuji thanked Inui the next day they met at the clubhouse.

"It was the best sex we've ever had," confessed Fuji, a satisfactory smile graced his lips. "Ten times in a row, can you imagine?! Of all the concoctions you shoved us, this one really wins my heart. Again, thanks, Inui."

Looking up from his blue data book, Inui grinned. "No problem, Fuji. I'm the one to thank you guys for being my first beta-testers of my latest formula."

Fuji patted his shoulder and left the clubhouse. Glancing back to take one last look at the data tennis player who was back in his furious scribbling mode, Fuji would've sworn that Inui's glasses glinted with pride, if that was even possible.

So, that was the beginning.

Two weeks later, a freshman found Tezuka-buchou half squatting in the clubhouse, one hand clutching on his stomach as the other gripping on the windowsill to keep his body from falling. His face went white, contorted with pain.

Three weeks after, a close examination on a rather unique medical case had been conducted by several doctors in a hospital, involving a certain Seigaku high school student. Nevertheless, the seemingly endless medical check-ups only managed to bring some minor effects to the activity of the Boys Tennis Club. Days passed by on a relatively peaceful basis, minus constant cheering for Ryouma-sama, painfully loud boasting, insane screaming, and stupid bickering. Of course, as expected from the Boys Tennis Club members, each and every one of them had obtained a certain degree of endurance against such things.

It was eight weeks after the night of the party that something very wrong was beginning to emerge on the surface. This morning, Fuji found Tezuka vomiting in the bathroom for the XXth time since the captain woke up.

"Tezuka, did you eat something weird last night?" the brown haired guy put one hand to massage Tezuka's nape while the other was giving a soothing rub on his back.

"My term of weird, or yours?" The older guy replied dryly, one hand wiping his face with a soft towel.

"Now, now, don't give me that cute face," Fuji commented in amusement at the sight of pouty Tezuka in the mirror. "We both know the food is pretty much innocent."

Tezuka snorted. He still had no idea what evil had possessed him to agree with Fuji to try on a new restaurant which happened to serve an extremely spicy oriental dinner last night. Two years had passed since they decided to share an apartment; still his tongue hadn't obtained an equally high endurance against Fuji's unique taste of food.

However, he knew that Fuji was right; his sickness had nothing to do with the food. Tezuka groaned inwardly. Damn his stomach. The doctors hadn't given him enough explanation on his previous health deficiency, and now this. Just what the hell was wrong with his stomach anyway??

"Still feel like throwing up?" Fuji sneaked his fingers up to caress the back of Tezuka's head, and smiled at the low mixture of groan and purr the guy emitted unconsciously. The ruffled haired guy slightly shook his head in reply.

The prodigy then led his boyfriend back to the bedroom, tugged him gently under the blanket and seated himself by the bed. "There's still time before morning rituals. Get back to sleep, I'll wake you up then," he planted a soft kiss on Tezuka's forehead. Fuji didn't bother asking him to take a day off school simply because it wouldn't work on Tezuka. Running as both president of the student council AND captain of the tennis club was enough proof of an acute future workaholic.

"So, are you seeing the doctor today? We can go together, if you want," Fuji offered.

"Unnh... don't have time yet," the ruffle haired guy answered after a while. "Got a group discussion in physics class at 2.30, a Student Council's hearing at 4.15, and a weekly meeting with Ryuuzaki-sensei at 5.50."

"But you need to get yourself together in order to do all those."

"It's actually not that bad. Sure it'll go away later," with that, Tezuka turned to his side and closed his eyes. How he hated going to the hospital.

But fate had simply proven that instead of the pain going away, Tezuka found himself running to the bathroom to empty whatever it was that filled his stomach every morning. And it had been running for almost three days, so it left him with no option but to squeeze in between his tight schedule an appointment with an internist.

...who later, after one last examination, decided to refer him to, of all experts, an _obstetrician_.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Mori's Notes:

- Thanks to Ilya for mentioning in her LJ one year ago about preggy!Tezuka, the idea won't leave my mind ever since. And thanks for introducing me to the realm of _Wraeththu_, the splendid works by Storm Constantine.

- Myth720 once told me that she saw a picture of Tezuka and Fuji together, with Inui on the background hiding behind a tree holding two books. The green one which was the regular and the smaller blue one that he was scribbling onto. I take it the blue book is where he puts information about – at least - this pairing, so I use it as a reference.

- Feedbacks are cherished.


	2. Chapter One: Free Falling! Aieee!

_Disclaimer: All the wonders of Tenipuri belong to Konomi Takeshi respectively. Only the plot and some minor characters in this story belong to me. And my humble apologize to Tezuka Kunimitsu. Please don't make me run laps because it's actually your creator's to blame for making you so much fun to tease. _

_Mori's Notes: For the sake of an easier life, let's assume that all characters still hold the same roles as in Jr High [other schools' students included] and all 3rd year Regulars are above 18 years of age [which makes them legal]. A million thanks to my beta-reader: **une moineau** and fellow reviewers: **tezuka eiri** and **sadistfujifan**. Hope you enjoy this one!_

.

.

.

**Maternity Paternity **

By Moribayashi

.

Chapter 01: Free Falling! Aieee!

.

.

.

"Brrrfftt!!"

Blinking, Tezuka felt a generous amount of water dripping down his face, which originally came from a bottle in Fuji's hand, before it was accidentally sprayed out of the tensai's mouth. He took off his glasses, shook them dry quietly, and wiped his face with a towel draped on the bench in the empty clubhouse.

"You're not by any chance starting a joke, right??" ignoring the fact that he had successfully wet his boyfriend's handsome-yet-now-very-sour-face, Fuji blurted out.

Retrieving a folded envelope from his school jacket pocket, the captain grimly thrust it onto Fuji's chest. The prodigy caught it with his hand and opened it. After spending _another_ good ten minutes re-reading with both eyes snapped open, the guy looked up to meet Tezuka's eyes.

"...Are you sure the doctors didn't mix up your lab results with that of a mom's?" tilting his head to the side, Fuji carefully chose his words. His eyes narrowed in something close to disbelief.

Tezuka shut his eyes. Of course, the fact would be a lot easier to handle had the doctors been mistaken, he thought bitterly. But they had not. All the tests the experts had him undergo had come to one conclusion: there was a life form inside his body. _A human fetus_, to be exact.

"But... HOW??"

"That's why the doctors need to talk to you," Tezuka replied.

Brown eyebrows knitted together. "Why me?"

Tezuka glared at Fuji. "Are you saying that I cheated on you?"

"Oh," Fuji grinned sheepishly as the realization hit him. It takes two people to make babies. Though normally, they are of the opposite sexes.

The tensai shook his head. A baby was growing in Tezuka's body. As ridiculously unbelievable as it was, being Fuji, he still found the news amusing.

"Anyone at home knows about this?"

"My parents do," Tezuka muttered. "Fuji, be honest with me. Is there something I should know that you're not letting me know?"

Feeling somewhat taken aback, Fuji eyed the captain. "Now, what's that supposed to mean?"

Sighing, Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just want you to know that I've never done it with any other man, Fuji. We've been together for two years, but I... you..." the messy-haired guy desperately tried to form words which he wasn't even sure of. Dropping his hand to the side, he shook his head in defeat. "What have I done to deserve this..."

At the sight of slumped shoulders and drained expression in front of him, Fuji moved closer to give the captain a hug the other really needed then. Foreheads joined together, the tensai found something never before he had seen in the other's eyes. In the mix of confusion and anger, there were faint streaks of fear.

"Ne, Tezuka, I won't say I understand how you feel because we both know I've never experienced anything like this. So, instead of telling a lie, I will tell you the only truth I know..." A pair of aquatic blue orbs held russet ones in a firm, yet loving gaze, "That no matter what happens, you are not, and never will be alone. For I'll stand by you, just like you've been doing me all this time."

Then a real, soothing smile spread across the tensai's face. A different kind of smile that was reserved exclusively for a certain stoic captain.

"Thank you, Fuji..." letting out a whisper, Tezuka slipped his hands to rest tightly around his lover's waist. Burying his head onto Fuji's shoulder, he tightly shut his eyes in order to keep emotions from leaking through the wall.

.

.

.

"You okay, there?" Fuji squeezed Tezuka's hand as they stood shoulder to shoulder in the cramped space, facing the elevator doors. Feeling his hand being squeezed back, the prodigy proceeded to think of whatever that was occupying his mind, a smile fixed in its place. For one thing, this elevator was packed with women. But it was just natural, since they were visiting an antenatal clinic.

As they managed to squeeze their way out of the elevator, the guys headed to the nurses station.

"Good evening, my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. I have an appointment with Kuroneko-sensei at six thirty," Tezuka bowed, politely showing his medical card to one of the nurses.

"Understood. This way, please," the nurse smiled pleasantly and led the young men pass the waiting lounge full of pregnant ladies to a short hallway that ended in front of a private waiting room.

"Please wait here. Kuroneko-sensei will call you once she is done with her patient." The nurse bowed and headed back to her station. Bowing in return, both guys then sat themselves on a sofa facing a room with the said doctor's signage attached to the door.

"Kuroneko-sensei?" Fuji grinned at his boyfriend. "Interesting name."

"My substitute doctor. The regular Sensei's on emergency," Tezuka explained.

Glancing around with lazy eyes, the captain leaned against the fluffy backrest and let himself relax a little. Sitting in an empty hospital room with a warm company definitely felt better than sitting alone; yet he never asked for one, unless it was an order from his doctor in charge. Just like two days ago, when Tezuka's mother accompanied him to the clinic. The pictures remained vivid on his mind of what had happened behind that very door back then.

"Congratulations, Tezuka-kun. You are the first case of living male pregnancy that has ever been recorded in Japan's medical history. I sincerely hope you realize that you are now influencing a giant leap in the history of man," at the end of his visit, Dr. Moribaya, his appointed obstetrician, stood and patted his shoulder, proud eyes brimming with tears.

"Uh... thank you, Moribaya-sensei..." dumbfounded, Tezuka stared at the lab results in his hands. With half of his brain cells dead due to the severe shock he was suffering at the moment, the captain did his best to stay composed, until a loud thud managed to turn his sedated gaze to the side and caught a familiar figure lying on the floor, seemingly asleep or something.

Within seconds, all his senses had sprung back to life.

"Mother!"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu-san," at the merry-melody of the nurse's voice, Tezuka opened his eyes and stood up. It was his turn to enter the doctor's room. After glancing once more to make sure Fuji was trailing behind him, the captain greeted the doctor.

"Ahh, good evening, Tezuka-kun. How are you today?" a sultry female voice tickled open a pair of aquatic blue eyes as fast as they were closed again. The black cat, indeed. Her tall, feline features somewhat reminded Fuji of Hanamura-sensei of Johsei Shonan Jr. High School, what with the glasses, observant yet seductive look and the smirk. Except that she didn't attach any stupid chain to her glasses.

"...And this is Fuji Shuusuke, my roommate," hearing his name spoken, Fuji plastered a smile to his face and bowed.

"Fuji Shuusuke, pleased to meet you," he greeted politely.

"Ara? So, this is the lucky man! Glad to finally meet you, Fuji-kun," Kuroneko-sensei greeted back kind-heartedly. "We've heard so much about you. You must be some man to have him knocked up like that. Right, Tezuka-kun?" she winked.

Smile quivering a bit, Fuji looked at the female obstetrician, then at the boiled-shrimp-red Tezuka. An amused grin found its way to his face as the tensai found himself liking this Dr. Kuroneko.

"Okay, let's get to the business, shall we?" Kuroneko-sensei began as both boys took the seats in front of her desk.

"Now, Fuji-kun, I am sure that you are aware of the extraordinary medical case that's happening to your boyfriend. Up till now, we have yet to find the cause of the pregnancy. Tezuka-kun said that you two share an apartment, so we thought we might get a better clue out of your daily life. Now, can you please tell me about your sexual activity for the past two months?"

"Eh...?" Fuji blinked, as Tezuka's ears turned one shade darker than they already were. "Well... there's nothing much, to begin with. We practise sexual intercourse regularly, and always try to play in the safe zone."

"Are you using condoms?"

"Sure. Condoms, lubes, everything necessary."

"Any kinky stuff?"

"Mm... if you refer to the penetration aid, no."

In the meantime, Tezuka wondered how on earth Fuji could maintain his casual mood, while he was busy restraining himself from fleeing the room. The tensai seemed to enjoy the private interview. Frowning slightly, he began to see something that connected his boyfriend to the cat-woman-doctor. Tezuka suppressed a shudder as the realization hit him. They both enjoyed teasing him. They knew he was feeling uneasy about the interview, yet he could tell that at some points, it was as if they deliberately brought up certain subjects just to see him red with embarrassment.

Tezuka silently thanked the Heavens above that Dr. Kuroneko was a substitute, or else he'd have died of skin-burn before the baby had the chance to come out.

"...However, our sexual activity has been increasing lately. Often, we have to change condoms for like every round because they are badly torn," Tezuka's mind was back on track the second the words reached his ears.

"Oh, really? And how many rounds do you guys usually end up with?"

Fuji glanced at Tezuka, "Seven... eight?"

"Eight," Tezuka confirmed quietly, head facing down.

Dr. Kuroneko whistled appreciatively.

"Ah, and we even went by far with ten rounds! Remember that one time we got back from Hiroshi-kun's birthday party when you got drunk and all?"

"Yes," Tezuka answered sulkily, stealing a sideway glance at the innocent-looking brown head in the process. There was no way he would ever forgive that sleazy Hyoutei prodigy who had dared to flirt with _his_ prodigy.

"Hmm... I wonder if that's the cause..." pausing, Fuji narrowed his eyes. Tezuka sent him a questioning look while Dr. Kuroneko was looking at him expectantly. Blinking several times, the tensai decided to test out his hypothesis.

"A few days before that day, a friend of ours gave me this lube that he made by himself, based on his formula. He's the kind of student who likes sitting in our school labs for hours conducting small experiments, that usually end up in various forms of edible liquids," Fuji said.

"...Inui?" Tezuka frowned, yet raising one eyebrow at the word _'edible'_.

"Yes, Inui. He gave me the lube that I used on you that night. He said it would increase our sex endurance up to 33.9%, and help prolonging the climax." Grinning, Fuji continued, "Though I suspect it was higher than that."

"Interesting," Dr. Kuroneko mused. "Do you still have that lube?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, we'd been using it until before we found out about the baby."

"Can you please show it to me? I think we might need a sample."

"Sure, no problem," Fuji answered cooperatively.

"So you got them from Inui? I thought you said you bought them somewhere," Tezuka demanded.

"Yes, Inui sells them to me. I'm his official customer," Fuji grinned.

"But it can't be the cause. I used it on you, too, and yet you're not preg-" Tezuka let his argument died in his throat. Why, of course. He used the lube to wet Fuji's erection, but it never gotten inside the tensai's body because after that spectacular night, the captain remained the ecstatic bottom.

"Fuji, let's bring the lube tomorrow," as the guys went home, Tezuka stated his resolution.

"Understood, Buchou." The prodigy merely smiled.

Seemed like things were going to be interesting from now on.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

_Another Mori's Notes:_

_Kuroneko literally means black cat._

_As usual, reviews are cherished._


	3. Chapter Two: Drop da Bomb!

_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. But. Some. Ebil. Thoughts. And yes, my humble apologize to Tezuka Kunimitsu has been and will always be mentioned throughout the entire chapters (snappy!Buchou made me!), so get used to it. _

_Mori's Notes: __In this story, Seigaku is a senior high school and all third year regulars are above 18 years old. Legal. Legal. _

_A million thanks to my beta-reader: **Maria-chan** and to my fellow reviewers: _

**Tora macaw** - Well, for many reasons, Fuji won't be the one receiving Tezuka's wrath, ya know. But you can pretty much guess who the poor unlucky soul is. His destiny is preordained from the beginning, anyway (ring a bell?). :P

**Baby mar-mar -**The baby's gender? Hmm, just wait and see. /winks/

**Ali-chan** - Why thank you for bothering to review in too! Hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

**Alpha Centauri** - Yes, yes, seme!Fuji rawks! XD

**Unknown reader** - /smiles nervously/ Ehehe… thank you for the threat- I mean, support! Yes, support. Hope you like this chappy too. /mumbles: sheesh… never thought I would've gotten my portion of knife-behind-back thingie, too. Oh well, I did the same thing to some of my fave authors long ago. Suppose it was karma./

**KagomeGirl21** - Well, writing a preggy!buchou has always been my dream. Good to know you like it. ;)

**

* * *

**

**(Maternity)Paternity**

By Moribayashi

Chapter 02: Drop da Bomb!

* * *

"Nyah! Nyah! Nyah-nyah-nyah!" 

Kikumaru Eiji was skipping happily in the direction of the clubhouse, enjoying the lingering taste of strawberry toothpaste in his mouth. It was thirty minutes prior to the beginning of tennis club activity when he had just got out of the restroom after taking his leisure time for teeth brushing. It was a habit the bouncy redhead had developed ever since he joined the club, for Kikumaru was a firm believer in the fact that true happiness lies in the rows of healthy pink gums and shiny white teeth, as he kept saying to Ooishi.

The third year regular was about to take a left turn when suddenly, a sophomore bumped into him from the opposite direction, causing him to nearly drop the blue bear-patterned toiletries case he was holding.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" his cute annoyed voice chirped.

"Ah! Sumimasen, Kikumaru-senpai!" the sophomore bowed. "I'm in a hurry, Ooishi-_fukubuchou_ ordered me to find Ryuuzaki-sensei A.S.A.P. There's a fight in the clubhouse and-"

"A fight? You sure? Waaai!"

Not able to complete his sentence, the sophomore blinked at the pair of violet cat eyes rounded with excitement right in front of his face. A tiny sweat drop was forming on his head.

"Er… yes, a fight…" at the weird reaction his senior showed him, the guy wisely decided to excuse himself. He then proceeded to run towards the school building.

"Unyaa… I wonder if it's Arai who's fighting," talking to himself, Kikumaru rushed up to the clubhouse and saw a small crowd gathering at the entrance. He found the said person standing by the closed door, as if trying to block other members from entering the clubhouse.

"Hoi, Arai! What's going on? Where's Ooishi?" he exclaimed.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Ooishi-senpai is inside. He's trying to he-"

"YOU BASTARD!"

A dreadfully loud bark successfully shut Arai's mouth, made Kikumaru jump and sent the rest of the crowd clinging to each other in shock. Without thinking, Kikumaru dashed in, only to drop his lower jaw unceremoniously on the floor at the sight of his respectable captain throttling his club manager in a manner never before he had seen, with his two other friends getting sandwiched in between.

"Eiji! Get Inui out of here!" using his body as barricade, Ooishi was doing his best to create a safe distance between the two colliding parties while Fuji was trying to hold Tezuka's limbs captive.

"Ooishi! Fujiko! What's going on?" confused, Kikumaru quickly helped shoving Inui towards the furthest wall near the lockers. All traces of cheerfulness had evaporated upon watching his fellow teammates beat each other black and blue. Well, actually, it was more like Tezuka was trying to kill Inui right on the spot.

"Lemme go!" Tezuka growled through gritted teeth. Panting hard, he was glaring murderously at a certain mad scientist at the far corner of the room.

"Tezuka, I understand how you feel, but there are still other beneficial ways to teach him a lesson!" placing one hand on the taller guy's chest in order to keep him from pushing forward, Fuji's other hand rested on Tezuka's nape, trying to soothe him down.

"Fuji, please tell him it wasn't my fault that you guys kept using the tube," usual data reading mode on, Inui's collected voice was found claiming defense for the owner.

"I take it a wise decision if you just shut up now, Inui!" turning his head to the side, Fuji warned snappily. The brown haired guy was still trying to stop his boyfriend from advancing towards the other bespectacled guy. However, Tezuka in full raging mode was one thing, if not instantly becoming a Hulk. He managed to jerk away, nearly sending Fuji stumble backwards if only Ooishi hadn't been there to help him.

"Tezuka! Get a grip!" Fuji yelled.

"Everybody, please stop!" Ooishi pleaded.

However, the raven-haired guy should've known that he would find his plea landing hard in a trash bin. Easily pushing Kikumaru aside, almost to the point of throwing – at which Ooishi could've sworn he heard the redhead's mreow!-ing, Tezuka managed to grab Inui by the collar and give him a good thwack or two on the face, before being peeled off forcefully by the boys once again.

"Nyah! Ooishi! Why don't we just tackle him down? It's easier to stop him if we pin him to the floor!" Kikumaru suggested, grabbing Tezuka by his knees in the process.

"No-no-no! No-tackling-no-pinning!" Fuji instantly screamed, causing Kikumaru to drop but not let loose of the captain's legs. Reaching up to grab Tezuka on his neck once again, Fuji looked him hard in the eyes.

"Tezuka, look at me!" there was a commanding yet soothing tone in his voice, one that only Fuji Shuusuke was able to create. One that always worked out despite the circumstance. However, it surely failed this time, seeing how the bespectacled guy had looked away while stubbornly trying to break free from the hold of his teammates.

"Dammit, Tezuka! Stop it!"

"ALRIGHT-WHAT-THE-HELL'S-GOIN'-ON-HERE!"

All heads snapped towards the entrance's direction to find Ryuuzaki-sensei standing with hands on her hips. Her face was nowhere near amused.

"Sensei!" Ooishi was the first one to recover, abruptly letting go of his grip on Tezuka's arms. His doubles partner proceeded to follow while muttering a silent 'uh-oh'. Fuji put his hands down as Tezuka stood rooted to the ground, trying his best to recollect himself. Inui was smoothing his crumpled school shirt and quietly put his previously discarded glasses back on his nose.

"Tezuka. Ooishi. Fuji. Kikumaru. Inui. In my office. **NOW**!" The old respected tennis coach turned on her heels and headed outside the club. Barking once again to dismiss the crowd, she pointed at a totally clueless Kaidoh who had just finished his private training somewhere and ordered him to get other members started today's rehearsal.

Tezuka walked out of the room in silence, hard faced. But it seemed that his anger had subdued a little. Ooishi trailed behind the captain, face pale with worries as Kikumaru held his hand. Inui followed afterwards, not forgetting to grab a small blue notebook consisting of highly updated info about Seigaku's Singles One and Two's love affair. After collecting something from his locker, Fuji joined the little band of tennis club's echelons to march towards their coach's office.

* * *

Silence it was that filled the teacher's office room on a sunny afternoon, save for the tapping sound of a pen coming from Ryuuzaki-sensei's work desk. Scattered around the room were her tennis club boys, who strangely fell mute despite their usual loud-mouthed teenage hormones. 

"Well, somebody care to explain or do you prefer to spend the whole week sitting in my office?"

Only the rustling sound of curtains answered her query.

The old coach threw glances at her audience, who had their heads down. Tezuka, who sat facing her desk refused to say anything, face looking even darker and stonier. At the stubborn expression his best friend was showing and being the usual overly responsible mother hen, Ooishi decided to open his mouth.

"Sensei, to be honest, I have no idea what it was all about. When I arrived outside the clubhouse, I heard noises and then I saw Tezuka and Inui involved in a rather fierce argument, where Tezuka was sort of… cornering… Inui against the lockers…" the vice-captain blinked, clearly still refusing to accept of what he had seen.

Furthermore, Ooishi explained that he had tried to calm down the boys, or in this case, Tezuka. However, instead of dying out, the captain's rage flared up and he shockingly started attacking the data tennis player. Then Fuji came and they both were soon involved in a fruitless effort to stop the fight. Fuji instructed Arai to keep anybody from getting inside the clubhouse while they were working things over, as Ooishi ordered another junior to find their coach. And then Kikumaru went in and lent a hand, which of course didn't have much effect until their respective coach arrived and successfully killed the small riot.

"Tezuka, Inui, is that true?" Ryuuzaki-sensei demanded the two defendants, which was replied by a mute nod and a small 'yes'.

"What was the problem?"

Silence again.

The coach sighed. Judging from his uncharacteristically rebellious state of being, the old lady realized that Tezuka's silence, if challenged, would indeed last for a week. At the least. She then fixed her eyes at the other bespectacled boy with spiky hair.

"Inui."

The club manager cleared his throat and started to speak. But Fuji interrupted before the taller guy could say much.

"_Moshiwakearimasen_ Sensei, but I believe it's better for us to have separate interrogations. That way, more information could be gained from various points of view," flashing a smile, the famous genius of Seigaku politely suggested.

After a short contemplation, Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded.

"Very well. I want you all to wait outside the office. Don't go anywhere because each and every one of you will get your turn. Starting from you, Tezuka." As she ordered, the rest of the boys walked out of the room, leaving their stoic captain inside.

And so, the third year regulars were now sitting on a bench near the door, waiting, as Ryuuzaki-sensei interrogated their friend.

"Nyah, Ooishi, what's going on?" turning to the side, Kikumaru asked, his eyebrows met together.

"Eiji, I honestly have no idea," his doubles partner replied, head shaking in confusion and worry.

Face looking far from satisfied, the redhead turned to his other side. "Fujiko, what is it?"

But Fuji remained silent, the smile uncharacteristically went missing from his troubled face. Inui, who sat a bit further from the rest of the guys, was scribbling quietly on his notebook.

* * *

In the office, Ryuuzaki-sensei rose from her seat and went to fuss with something. Tezuka was sitting rooted to the chair, head hanging low all the time. The stoic captain looked a bit startled when his coach placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. 

"Here son, drink this," it was rich, warm and assuring granny tone she was using, intended to make the young man feel at ease.

"Thank you, Sensei," Tezuka quietly spoke, taking a small polite sip on the jasmine tea. The old lady was right, as soon as the hot liquid coursed through his throat and down to his stomach, his head started to feel lighter.

"Now," Ryuuzaki-sensei began, "I know there's something serious about this, or else you wouldn't have gone as far as to abuse your own teammate. What has happened, Tezuka?"

At the question, Tezuka lifted his head up a bit, yet seemed reluctant to meet his coach in the eyes.

"Tezuka, I'm sure by now the whole school has found out you were involved in a fight. I suppose you know how serious this will cost you as the student council president and tennis club captain."

With deep concern, Ryuuzaki-sensei watched those shoulders slumped even lower at her words, which was really out of place when it came to her most trustworthy student. Just what on earth was going on here?

"Tezuka, I can't help you if you don't help yourself. Of all people, you're the one who've learned the meaning of those words by heart. You've survived everything. Now you've got to pass this one, too. Son, let me help you," she said again, determined to pry his shell open.

Within himself, Tezuka was desperately attempting to form words. He really didn't want to turn down his coach's good deed, but how the hell was he supposed to explain the doom that was happening in his life when he didn't even know where to start?

Bracing himself to look at his coach in the eye, Tezuka finally forced his stubborn tongue to move.

"Sumimasen Sensei, I'd like to get Fuji here if possible."

So quietly spoken, but it was all he could do to get it started.

Surprised at the foreign look of agony in those russet eyes, the old lady then proceeded to call the tensai in.

* * *

Now that Fuji was inside too, Kikumaru and Ooishi's interest was piqued at its highest. Without further ado, Kikumaru dragged Inui to sit next to him and demanded an explanation to all the weirdness that was happening to his teammates today. Thinking that the whole school would eventually find out anyway, Inui decided to speak up. He explained to the guys that there was an eight-week-old human fetus growing inside Tezuka's body, all thanks to the incredible penetration lube his brain had created. At the truth's revelation, Kikumaru successfully dropped his jaw again, nearly screamed out his denial if only Inui hadn't used his free hand to close the redhead's mouth. 

"_Ussooo…_!" Kikumaru half screeched, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "But… but… Buchou's a GUY!"

"We're all aware of that, Kikumaru. But things happened," Inui replied patiently.

"And…. and who's the dad?"

"Do I really have to say it out loud?"

Blinking once, twice, and it finally dawned on the acrobatic tennis player. "Fujiko's… the DAD?"

So, Fuji and Tezuka were gonna have a baby, and it was Kikumaru's belief that being Fuji's best friend would also make him the baby's uncle. Somehow.

"Nyah! But I'm too young to be an uncle!" he protested.

"Then you can be the baby's big brother," fixing his glasses, Inui offered a random solution.

Frowning, Kikumaru chewed on his lower lip, face looking cutely serious. Hn, actually that wasn't a bad idea. Ooishi would like it, too. His other half had once said that he wanted to be a paediatrician because the moon-volley specialist enjoyed being around kids.

"Big brother Eiji… Hoi! That sounds cool! Ooishi, what d'you think? …Ooishi?"

Blinking at the side, both guys had just realized that the vice-captain had lost his voice somewhere during their conversation. They were now staring at the frozen lump that was Ooishi; Eyes reduced to two little dots, face eerily blanched, lower jaw set perfectly on the floor.

Kikumaru started poking at his doubles partner. "Nyah Ooishi, you okay?"

Poke. "Ooishi?"

Poke. Poke.

Nothing happened, save for the dusty wind rolling a lonesome ball of dried bush past the empty corridor. Poor Ooishi, seemed like his soul had fled to some place warm and cozy and was refusing to go back. Inui stored this priceless fact in his notebook, an interesting idea popping up in his mind upon imagining various expressions derived from all students and teachers at the news of the century since the landing of man on the moon and the fact that the moon itself wasn't made of cheese. The data specialist suddenly felt the itch to spill out the news to the remaining regulars and swim in the pleasure of watching and recording their reactions.

In the meantime, the situation inside the coach's office hadn't gone any better. Glancing at the lab result Fuji had set on Ryuuzaki-sensei's desk, then at the slight change in the rise and the fall of the old lady's chest, and then at each other in the face, Tezuka and Fuji thanked whatever deities available at the moment that it was to their tennis coach they were confessing, for at least it had minimized the possibility of having to deal with a hectic case of cardiac attack on old folks.

And that was how it went. Ryuuzaki-sensei, who in her successful thirty years of sports teaching career always kept her stamina at its best, felt really, really old all of a sudden. Three days had passed, full of detailed explanation coming from all involved parties: Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, the doctors and Tezuka's parents, and the coach was now ready to present the issue to the teachers' board.

One week later, the teachers' board had reached their verdict and sent out an official release. Due to health deficiency – not to mention that he was starting to get morning sickness, Tezuka was asked to resign from the student council president post. Even so, due to his remarkable achievements at school and complete signed petition from all tennis club members, the stoic guy remained the captain of the boys tennis club. As for Inui, the future scientist was banned from using any of the school's laboratory facilities for the whole semester, with the exception of school classes. Honestly speaking, it was a great relief to his random tennis club juniors who, due to their lack of progress, always ended up serving as guinea pigs for his dreadful juices.

One other thing, though. Ryuuzaki-sensei, under the spirit of sportsmanship, had made both colliding parties sign an agreement. A peace pact, stating that Tezuka and Inui were to keep two meters of safe distance from each other within the school area, with the exceptions of clubhouse, Regular line-ups, shower stalls, restrooms, and corridors. However, judging from his experimental character, she didn't think this would guarantee Inui's life from Tezuka's death grip should he by any 'luck' fall into this new kind of _Tezuka-zone._ Nothing much she could do about, really, as the coach sensed with a growing headache a new club member named chaos was on its merry way to Seigaku.

* * *

TBC. 

More Mori's Notes:

Fukubuchou : vice-captain

Moshiwakearimasen : translated freely as 'with all due respect' (formal)

Uso : translated freely as big, fat, shitty lie

Sorry for the long absence. Been trying to upload my fics to ffDOTnet for ages, but it kept failing all the time.

Next: The remaining regulars find out! And the torture began… Nyahahah!

Plus, free x-mas cookies to anyone who guesses it right on which regular gets what reaction. Not too hard, ne? ;D


	4. Chapter Three: The Midsummer Nightmares

_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. But. Some. Ebil. Corrupted. Thoughts. And yes, my humble apologize to Tezuka Kunimitsu has been and will always be mentioned throughout the entire chapters, so get used to it. _

_Mori's Notes: _

_In this story, Seigaku is a Senior High School and all third year regulars are above 18 years old. Legal. Legal. _

_Lotsa Fuji!love to my faithful beta-reader, **Maria-chan**, and my reviewers. Am amazed you're all still here to put up with my lunacy. Thank you. And I know I owe you all free Xmas cookies. But since Xmas has long passed, I'll just change them with Seigaku Regulars' White Day Special Rabu Rabu Choco. Enjoy! XD _

_And here are the replies:_

**Ruji** - Oh yes, Tezuka-buchou's dignity has gotten thwacked like a few miles away thanks to the scandal, though I personally think this won't lessen his popularity. After all, girls love cute stuff, no? And seeing Tezuka pregnant sure is cute… at least for me. :)

**Risa-chan** - Yeah, I wasn't expecting Tezuka and Inui to be fighting, either o.0; But as Inui said, things happened. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)

**Tora Macaw** - It took me a long time to get my mpreg muse back into my head. Glad that I finally uploaded this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :D

**Really Bad Eggs** - Yeah, please, don't take this fic seriously, becuz it'll only lead you to headaches, not to mention frustration. Just enjoy it, and never mind the stupidity. :D

**Kamikakushi** - Why, sure Tezuka and Fuji's child will be very pretty! I myself can't wait to see it. It's interesting to find out which gene wins over the other, yes? XD

**tezuka eiri**,** KagomeGirl21**,** babymar-mar**, **ANiMePeRfEcT**,** forbiddenlover**,** DogsruleW**,** yoshikochan**,and** Celes-chan** - I believe you'll get the answers to all your questions should you stick with our dearest Tezuka-buchou to the end. :D Am glad this series makes you happy. /hugs/

* * *

**  
(Maternity)Paternity**

By Moribayashi

Chapter 03: The Midsummer Night…mares.

* * *

"UWWAAAAAAHHHH!" 

Both hands clutching his head, Momoshiro Takeshi looked ready to bolt not only from his favourite Burger Restaurant, but also from reality.

"SSSSHH…! Be quiet…!" wincing, Kikumaru grit his teeth and put one finger to his lips. The commotion had caused the entire crowd to glare at their table. In the Play Corner, several toddlers were crying in shock, as one waiter accidentally dropped a tray of burgers, and an elderly man was choked on pickles at a table near the entrance.

"Sheesh, Momo, you're so loud nyah!" Kikumaru scolded, ignoring the horrified look on Momoshiro's face. "I said it was okay to shout, but NOT at the top of your lungs!"

"Here, drink this," rubbing his still half deaf ears, the third year regular shoved a glass of Coke into the poor sophomore's trembling hands. Momoshiro obediently drained it out with a straw, trying his best to recover from the massive shock.

"Anyway, where were we? Oh. Yeah, well, now you know that Tezuka is… well, you know what. I myself found it hard to believe, but it was the truth! But I'm glad Fujiko was the dad, I can't imagine someone else being the baby's father!" putting some French fries into his mouth, Kikumaru continued babbling animatedly.

"B-but Eiji-senpai, h-how did it happen?" a now-much-stable-but-still-slightly-shaking Momoshiro asked.

Kikumaru leaned in and spoke in a low tone. "Inui told me he had developed some sort of lube that Fuji used on Tezuka. It made him pregnant."

"…Inui-lube?" for unspecific reason, Momoshiro also lowered his tone.

Kikumaru nodded in conspiracy. "Inui-lube."

Then both teens shuddered at the horrible thought. They couldn't help but feel very sorry for their respected captain. After all, facing Inui-juice had always put them in great distress, let alone this newly invented lube thing.

"Now Momo, promise me you won't tell anybody about this nyah. It's an important secret. We can't let other people find out about our Buchou's condition. It's a regular's honor to keep his words. Say your words!" Kikumaru ordered, face and tone dead serious, which of course seemed out of place considering it was coming from the Nyah-nyah Boy.

Face looking determined, Momoshiro sat up straight. "I promise, Eiji-senpai, that I will carry this secret to my… sleep, and not tell anyone!" the sophomore nodded upon giving his words.

"Not a single living creature," Kikumaru added.

"Not a single living creature!" Momoshiro repeated.

Grinning in satisfaction, Kikumaru was back chewing on his burger.

* * *

"OI! ECHIZEN!" 

Shutting his eyes, Echizen Ryouma was debating whether or not he should ignore the call and walked off the cafeteria. Without looking back, he knew it was his Momo-senpai running towards him. However, seeing that it was his lunch he was risking, the freshman decided to stop his track and just stood right there, waiting for impending doom to befall his once quiet, peaceful day.

"Are you eating somewhere, Kiddo?" Momoshiro's cheerful voi- uh, shout, rang on his ears. Echizen winced in annoyance.

"What do you want, Momo-senpai," he said coldly.

"Let's eat outside together. There's something I need to talk to you," said Momoshiro.

"_Yada._"

"Neh Echizen, this is very important," Momoshiro's voice turned serious.

"Get lost, Momo-senpai. I'm hungry."

"It's about our tennis club."

"Then go talk to Buchou. Or Ooishi-senpai."

"I can't! You're the only one I trust." At the desperate tone in Momoshiro's voice, Echizen looked up. His large amber eyes were shadowed with rare concern only his Momo-senpai could bring out – although still looking bored and impatient.

"Please, Echizen? I'll treat you _burgers_."

Echizen's cocky attitude was visibly wavering thanked to that keyword. Sighing, the youngest regular walked off towards the school garden, where large trees stood shading the ground from the fierce summer sun. Grinning, Momoshiro followed the shorter teen.

Glancing sideways at Momoshiro who looked ready to assault his lunch box, Echizen started stuffing his mouth with his own lunch. They ate quietly, with Echizen occasionally taking the shrimp-balls out of his Senior's _bento_. Frowning as Momo-senpai didn't glare and steal back his lunch and instead was staring into space, Echizen thought that whatever it was Momo-senpai wanted to talk to him must be something huge.

"Alright, Momo-senpai. What is it?"

As if on cue, Momoshiro turned to look at him.

"Well," the older guy cleared his throat. "Yesterday, Eiji-senpai told me something. He said he got it from Inui-senpai, who was there when it happened."

Seeing that Momoshiro was quiet again, Echizen decided to probe a little. "And?"

Momoshiro sighed. Feeling like losing his appetite, which was really weird since it was Momoshiro we are talking about, the spiky haired guy closed his lunch box. Echizen's lunch box was already clean from any edible remain. He was now opening his can of Ponta.

Taking a deep breath as if about to launch something really heavy, Momoshiro opened his mouth.

"Tezuka-buchou is pregnant."

Echizen visibly stiffened for a second.

Then he got up and left.

"Oi Echizen! Wait for me!" Momoshiro instantly scrambled to his feet and went after the freshman.

"Momo-senpai. Is not funny. You wanna die?" Muttering from under his cap, Echizen was only seconds away from exploding.

"Echizen, I'm telling you the truth!" Momoshiro looked desperate. "Eiji-senpai told me!"

"Eiji-senpai is being delusional!" There, Echizen exploded.

"Well… but Inui-senpai is not! He saw it himself!" Momoshiro retorted.

"Inui-senpai likes to laugh creepily in the empty school lab! What do you expect?"

"Who likes to laugh creepily in the empty school lab?" another deep, baritone voice suddenly joined their argument. Inui's head popped up from behind the bush near where the two regulars were standing, causing Momoshiro to lamely shriek and cling onto Echizen.

"Inui-senpai! Don't scare me like that!" Momoshiro glared.

Echizen pulled his cap lower, face slightly tinged in pink due to Momoshiro's tight but warm embrace.

"Echizen, Momoshiro's telling you the truth," Inui said in his collected voice.

"See? See? I wasn't making this up!" Momoshiro exclaimed, turning towards Inui for back up.

"Tezuka-buchou is pregnant. A fetus is growing inside his body. He is going to have a baby. Fuji's baby," Inui rubbed the fact at the shorter teen, much to his own pleasure.

CLANG!

Echizen's can of Ponta kissed the pave-blocked pathway smoothly.

"Echizen! Are you okay?" Momoshiro shook his _kouhai_ in panic.

Watching the mute freshman turn green, Inui scribbled in his notebook's Echizen Section. "_Ii data_," he muttered.

THUD!

At the sound, Momoshiro spun around. Now what?

Intending to check it out, the _genki_ sophomore went to the further side of the school garden, as Inui was inspecting on a badly shaken Echizen. Then Momoshiro caught a familiar sight of a green-white bandana deep under the bush.

"_Mamushi_?"

Frowning, Momoshiro crouched down to reach for the bandana. His frown got deeper when he found out that the distinctive head cloth was attached to something. He pulled it hard, but then he heard a small whimper. Peeking further into the bush, Momoshiro's eyes widened as he caught the sight of a human head.

WTF..?

Jumping across the bush, Momoshiro stood gawking at the sight of Kaidoh Kaoru, his tennis rival, lying flat on the ground. His face was nearly as green as his bandana, and white bubbles were frothing from his mouth. The teen looked positively unconscious.

"KAIDOH!"

At his exclamation, the two regulars instantly ran to the other side of the bush. Echizen mirrored Momoshiro's expression, as Inui was scribbling madly in his notebook, frowning and muttering to himself in the process.

"Inui-senpai, did you do it on purpose?" Echizen accused his senior.

"Do what, Echizen?"

"Let Kaidoh-senpai hear the news to get his reaction? You knew he always takes his lunch nap here."

Glancing at his youngest teammate, Inui fixed his squared glasses. They glinted with amusement, satisfaction, and just a tiny hint of madness.

"Research has shown that collapsing is Kaidoh's typical fanfic reaction upon handling shock therapies, which takes up to 87.3 in statistic," he replied calmly. "What's happening today adds on another 2.56. I admit though, that I was hoping he'd be a little more creative this time."

Shuddering inwardly, Echizen vowed to himself not to be alone with Inui-senpai anywhere at school ever again.

And then the three regulars helped scrape the fainted!Mamushi off the ground and took the poor teen to the school's infirmary.

* * *

Ever since that fateful day when Ryuuzaki-sensei announced to the world that Tezuka was officially pregnant, practise in the Seigaku Senior High School Boys Tennis Club had never been the same. Indeed, all club members handled the news differently according to their sanity level; but they would most likely go dead quiet as soon as they spotted their captain or Fuji-senpai or even other regulars in sight, wisely retreating to somewhere safer if possible. 

Much to everyone's prediction, and irritation, Kawamura's antics had gone worse by the days. The Hadoukyuu specialist would wail things, ranging from something along the line of "FUJIKO! YOU ANIMAL!" to, when he was in a rather moody self, "INUI! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YA GIVE ME THAT LUBE? AKUTSU WANTS BABIES, TOO! WE DESERVE HAPPINESS!". It surely afflicted every single creature within the hearing range with quite hideous mental pictures, which later transformed into nightmares.

But of course, nothing of such would ever dampen the spirit of tennis practise.

Pulling his pristine white cap downwards, Echizen walked towards the clubhouse. Glancing across the now almost empty court, he caught the sight of Arai-senpai leaning by the wire fence. Ever since the announcement day, the sophomore had developed a new habit of gazing forlornly at Tezuka-buchou during practise. It usually took several minutes before he ended up sobbing into one of his minions' chests.

Well, well, who would've thought that Arai secretly harboured some feelings for his handsome buchou, who was now pregnant with the boyfriend's baby?

But then again, even the world never claimed itself as not cruel.

Sighing, Echizen pulled his cap lower, intending to get his bag and just leave without changing his uniform. Understood, that Echizen Ryouma had spent the first twelve years of his life living in America; that upon finding out half of the Regulars were involved in less than innocent relationships had no effect on him, simply because he thought it was none of his business. But that didn't mean that he didn't care about what had happened to Tezuka-buchou. It was just that he had made his choice to stay a good hell away from this whole male-pregnancy thing, for his young mind still couldn't settle well with such a weird concept.

"Che! I knew it! Behind his scary face, Tezuka-buchou is a total sissy!"

Much to his annoyance, Echizen found his unibrowed classmate standing not far from the clubhouse. Horio was laughing his little ass out loud in front of his peers.

"I bet Fuji-senpai makes him wear a purple silk sleeping gown before making out! And Fuji-senpai must have told Buchou to shave off his legs! That's why we don't get to watch him shower often!" The brash-voiced teen continued bragging.

"How do you know Buchou wears a purple silk sleeping gown? You never watch him sleep," argued Kachirou.

"You're talking nonsense again, Horio-kun," Katsuo said dryly.

"No, I am not!" replied Horio hotly. "My two years of observing experience told me! I don't have to watch Tezuka-buchou sleep in order to find out!"

"Saa, who is it again that you called a total sissy?"

Some part of Horio's brain managed to freeze his tongue nerves as his ears caught a sweet lulling tone dripped with venom hissing from behind. He gulped.

"Neh, tell me. How do you know I made Tezuka wear a purple silk sleeping gown? Actually, it was a lilac baby doll, but who's being specific?" Fuji was smiling as usual, but he was wide-awake.

"F-f-fuji-senpai…" forcing himself to turn around, Horio acknowledged meekly. Being face-to-face with a pair of aquatic blue eyes glowing with promising tortures, the loud-mouthed teen nearly wet his pants.

Muttering a "Mada mada dane", Echizen walked past the small commotion. He almost felt sorry for his classmate. But to mess with the evil-reincarnate/tensai Fuji Shuusuke, of all people, Horio was digging his own grave.

"What's going on, here?" Tezuka's distinctive voice caught everyone's attention.

"Buchou!"

"What are you doing gathering in front of the door? Get changed and go home!" at the usual sternness, the boys quickly proceeded as they were told.

"Tezuka-buchou! Please forgive me! I won't call you sissy ever again!" looking down from his standing position, Tezuka found one of his first year members wailing and clutching his legs. The captain frowned. It looked like the boy was trying to lick his shoes.

"What's wrong with him?" Tezuka turned to look at Fuji. He had the feeling that his boyfriend was behind the weird scene.

"Saa, nothing important," dangerous aquatic blue orbs already secured behind his eyelids, Fuji smiled innocently. One hand behind Tezuka's back, the tensai led them both into the clubhouse, leaving the doomed Horio by the doormat.

Glancing back before stepping in, Tezuka frowned.

"Did he just call me a sissy?"

* * *

To be continued. 

_More Mori's Notes: _

Yada : translated freely as 'No way'

Bento : lunchbox

Genki : spirited, cheerful

Kouhai : junior, underclassman

'Ii data' : translated freely as 'Interesting data'

Mamushi : translated freely as viper

Just in case you're wondering why your reviews on Chapter 02 didn't appear, I forgot to put the previous installment under the existing title, so it ended up showing as a new story instead of a new chapter. Stupid, stupid! But now that I uploaded Chapter 02 and 03 together, I leave the independent version of Chapter 02 as it is so that your reviews remain.

Right, and here's the FUN POLLING: Now that our dearest Tezuka-buchou is expecting a baby, let's help him determine the most suitable sex for the little one! XD Just name the sex and the reason, and the polling is ended in three weeks. Easy, neh? Ja, happy voting, and thanks for reading! XD


	5. Chapter Four: And The Manic Dance Begins

_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. But. Some. Ebil. Corrupted. Thoughts. And yes, my humble apologize to Tezuka Kunimitsu has been and will always be mentioned throughout the entire chapters, so get used to it._

_Warning: Male-pregnancy. Massive OOC-ness. _

_Mori's Notes:_

_Seeing that there are way too many ZukaFuji angsty going on out there as of late, I decided to send some genki injection. :D This chapter is dedicated to my beta-reader, **Maria-chan**, for her birthday. As to my wonderful reviewers, here are the replies:_

**Haru no Uta** – Wow, thanks for also providing me with the baby's name. It'll actually be the topic of Fun Polling #2 once the baby's gender is decided, but you've beaten me into it. :P

**Tora Macaw** – I actually wanted to grant your wish to hear Momo's shrieking out all the way to Perth, but then I was afraid the hospitals in your area would be flooded with cardiac patients. Wouldn't do nice for a scene now would it? Xb

**Sushi-dono** – As you might've noticed, there are quite a number of Fuji-preggy works available in this community. As to why I chose to write Tezuka-preggy, well, let's just say am a man of equal rites /snerks/. As for the _foetus_, my beta already corrected me once. I was just being hardheaded. But it's fixed now, thanks for reminding.

**Thyphy** and **Amona** – Well, there goes Horio for you. I seriously have no idea what Fuji would do to that poor freshman had Tezuka not been there to cut the air. As for me, I was just lucky I didn't see it. Fuji would've threatened me, Buchou would've interrogated me, and I don't think I like where my destiny would've taken me. X(

**Terminal Insanity** – Er.. thanks for the free basic bio lecture, though am not sure why you spouted that out either.. o.0; /is shaking the stars off her head/. About Fuji's clothes in Germany ep, I held my suspicion, too. And I must say I hated his choice of clothes that time. But then again, I also hated Tezuka's pinkish white shirt AND his gold pendant in Date ep. Those animators, some of them must be really ghei.

And to **Superneko**, **forbiddenlover**, **Kamitra**, **Kamikakushi**, **yoshikochan**, **Guardian Angel Gabriel** and **Chaco and Lily**, thank you all for your supports. Hope you remain with Tezuka-buchou and his pregnancy without so much losing your sanity. All hail Inui-lube! XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Maternity)Paternity**

By Moribayashi

Chapter 04: …And the Manic Dance Begins

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been written in the stars since the first dawn of life, that someday a man named Tezuka Kunimitsu would break nature's law by getting himself pregnant with another man's seed. As to how it could possibly happen, no one would ever know for sure, except the highest power in the story by the name of _The Author_.

With regards to her position, _The Author_ was busy trying to figure out how the heck she should explain the whole mess with a brain equals to that of a prairie dog's. Upon sensing a massive failure ahead, she decided to lead her readers in concentrating on the colourful life of the young handsome man, for at least it would bring more entertainment and less headache to everyone. Or so she hoped.

Now, let's move on to the story.

As it was expected from the first tri-semester, all necessary adjustments had to be made in order for Tezuka to get used to his new lifestyle. With the major changes in his body, the captain could no longer perform serious physical activities in the tennis club, for it would endanger the fragile little life inside. It also proved to be a wise decision on the school teachers' board's part that the workaholic youth was sentenced to an early retirement from his position as the president of the student's council, for in many months ahead, Tezuka's perfect and balanced life was about to swing crazily in tune with the merry song of chaos.

During his first weeks of pregnancy, Tezuka started to feel sluggish and dizzy due to the rise in his body temperature. It usually grew worse at night that the youth was forced to lie down and curl up under the thick blankets, despite the clammy temperature of hot June night. Not to mention the frequent urination, which forced him out of his comfortable bed to head towards the bathroom with eyes half closed.

The changes in his body also caused Tezuka to suffer from raging hormones. He often experienced irritability for unspecific reasons – not that nothing would normally irritate him anyway. But this would certainly do no good to his severe sudden mood swings, which resulted in the form of, undoubtedly, innumerable tortures for his poor tennis club members.

To his anguish, Tezuka also started to develop a dread of morning wake-ups, which was so un-Tezuka like that he was beginning to doubt if he could ever go back to being his old self anymore. He didn't remember exactly when it had happened, but now every time his eyes came in contact with the morning light, nausea and headache came rushing into his head, leaving no room for him to think properly and forcing him to vomit in the bathroom. Only a cup of warm, chamomile-honeyed tea added with a slight touch of wasabi would bring him back to earth, courtesy of his loving boyfriend.

Oh, the true evil of morning sickness.

As if the lack of sleep wasn't enough to slow down his morning routine, this dreadful thing often prevented Tezuka from attending morning practises and therefore ruined his already disastrous day. He wondered how women could ever survive this hell, while Tezuka was so close to punching his… his… pink bunny plushie, out of frustration.

For the record, the pink bunny plushie was a get-well-soon gift from Kikumaru, who insisted on keeping it by the pillows. He believed that hugging a stuffed animal on a bad day would help the stoic captain feel better. It had worked well on the redhead, with his Daigoro bear.

Tezuka didn't buy it one bit.

But he had secretly tried it anyway, out of desperation.

Sadly, the result didn't come out as he had expected. His sudden mood swings grew even worse.

When Tezuka and Fuji visited the clinic for a regular check up, Dr. Kuroneko, who by God's will was then appointed as Tezuka's official obstetrician – much to Fuji's delight, ensured the couple that there was nothing wrong with Tezuka's pregnancy. It was going on _smoothly_ and _according to plan_. Well, at least that was what Fuji thought he had heard as he watched Tezuka's eye twitching in a fashion that could possibly lead to some nervous breakdown in the near future, like, now.

"Tezuka-kun, I understand that now you must be feeling subhuman, but this is just a stage you are go through in early pregnancy. Eight out of ten pregnant ladies experience this, there is no need to worry," Kuroneko-sensei explained sweetly.

At the grim expression her patient was wearing, the sexy doctor sighed, and considered a different approach.

"By the way, Tezuka-kun, I heard that you are an athlete. Is that true?"

Mask unchanged, Tezuka politely answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Really? Wow, that's interesting. What sports do you play?"

"Tennis."

"Impressive," the doctor nodded. "Then as an athlete, I suppose you are accustomed to running various physical tests. You know, the kind that requires training, preparation, and endurance. Now, you might find it hard to believe but in a way, pregnancy shares the same idea as a physical test. It requires training, preparation, and most importantly, endurance.

"Remember when at the beginning of tennis training you had to go through every pain and hardships before you managed to overcome everything and come out as the winner of the game? Again, it goes the same with pregnancy. After your precious baby arrives, I am sure you will soon forget the bouts of nausea and discomfort you are now experiencing. Trust me, Tezuka-kun, they will all go away," sensing something finally dawned on the bespectacled youth's mind, Dr. Kuroneko finished her words with a gentle smile. Seemed like she hadn't lost her old charm yet.

However, before the session ended, the doctor requested some time alone with Fuji.

"Now, Fuji-kun. I just want you to know that what you are experiencing right now is just a temporary and necessary evil of pregnancy. Hopefully this is all will be over by the time Tezuka-kun enters his second tri-semester, so don't get too stressed by it, okay?"

Smiling thankfully, Fuji bowed. "I understand, Sensei."

"And remember, there is always a lot of _amusement_ going on during pregnancy. I sincerely hope that you, and Tezuka-kun, are enjoying your time." Letting an understanding pass her beautiful feature, Kuroneko-sensei's eyebrows arched promisingly.

Fuji couldn't help but grin back at her.

He really liked this catwoman-doctor.

-.-.-.-.-

Needless to say that practise in the Seigaku Boys Tennis Club went on as usual. No more stolen glances thrown at Tezuka-buchou's direction, no more quiet whispers exchanged in the clubhouse, and most importantly, no more slacking off in the courts. All members were practising hard, fully absorbed in their moves, determined to make a good use of their time in the quiet summer afternoon.

Well, a bit too quiet for a bunch of hormone-driven highschoolers, one would say.

Because if one took a careful sweep around the courts, one would notice those strained faces, seemingly cautious as not to make any undesirable action that would lead to the doom of running a hundred laps. Or more. It was quite understandable, seeing that they had done it yesterday, the day before, and the day before. And if they were to do it again today, they weren't sure if their legs would remain intact by the time practise ended.

Glancing at court D, Fuji spotted his captain sitting on the coach bench, observing the game between two second-year members quietly. Tezuka's face was a bit pale from the dizziness and lack of sleep he was suffering, while the two players in front of him shared the same shade of colour for a totally different reason. Just by looking at his posture was enough to dash everyone's hope that today Tezuka-buchou's bad mood would escalate to a promising level. All they could do now was trying their best not to incur the captain's wrath any further.

"Momoshiro! Fifty laps around the courts!"

Still, there was at least one poor, unlucky duck that didn't know how to keep its yellow head out of the shooting range.

"Ehh! Buchou, what did I do?"

"I warned you, no more joking during practise!"

"B-but… I was just grinning for no reason!"

"Fifty, or I'll make it a hundred."

Gaping, Momoshiro stared incredulously at his captain. Yet he proceeded to jog out of the court and start his punishment.

Seeing that the club activity had stopped due to the little scene, Tezuka barked once again. "What are you looking at? Get back to practise!"

All members hurriedly continued whatever they had been doing.

Tearing his eyes from the ball he was bouncing, Fuji stole a glance to check on Tezuka. Shaking his head lightly, the brown haired youth let out a soft sigh. At this rate, he was sure more victims would fall on behalf of Tezuka's wrecked moods, mostly likely the regulars who were closer to the captain in their ranks.

Five days ago, Eiji had come wailing to him, saying that Tezuka was a meanie for giving him sixty laps just because he was 'hoi-hoi'-ing a little bit too loud in the court. Well, not that Fuji could really blame Tezuka for getting irritated. Being an extrovert that he was, Kikumaru had been born a hurricane that Fuji felt the need to check on the accuracy of the 'little bit' part. But still, it wouldn't normally bug Tezuka in any way like it was now, considering the captain had been sharing his life with his beloved teammates for years by then; which was translated as his remarkable endurance against their antics.

So the chance of him losing his patience so easily could only lead to one and only possibility. The sole cause which had doubled over the pressure in the tennis team, even worse than when they had faced the Nationals back in Junior High.

The evils of pregnancy.

"Buchou is scary!"

Momoshiro wailed in agony, dropping himself onto the bench in the clubhouse. Practise was over, leaving the first-years to pick up balls on the courts. Other boys were changing into their uniforms and preparing to go home, as their captain was off to the coach's room at the school building.

"That's because you're being stupid, Momo-senpai," Echizen muttered, buttoning up his shirt.

"Am not!" Momoshiro argued. "I was just grinning to no one, and look what I got, 50 laps!"

Sending his senior a dry look, Echizen decided not to comment on that.

"I wonder what's got into him. He's so scary, like a mad Doberman," pouting, Momoshiro supplied himself with a mental image of his captain wearing a spiky leather collar with a nametag written 'Tezuka-buchou' on it, barking fiercely at him. A thought that would look appealing to Fuji-senpai, of course, had the sophomore spoken it out loud.

"Besides, Buchou isn't that scary," stuffing his dirty shorts into his bag, Echizen muttered again, earning raised eyebrows from some of his seniors.

"Nyah! Which part of 'Tezuka is scary' you don't get, Ochibi? This week alone, he's been giving me almost 200 laps! Other than the total 400 we've received!" Kikumaru hotly added, obviously buying his own idea that Tezuka was picking on him.

"Maa, maa, you've got to understand, Eiji. Tezuka has been in his hardest days lately," his mother hen role switched on, Ooishi tried to calm down the boys. "From what I heard, being pregnant is not easy. You have to deal with not only the physical, but also hormonal changes in your body. It affects your feelings, often in uncomfortable ways. Just imagine, getting nausea without any significant cure everyday. If I were Tezuka, I think I would've gone mad."

"Um… I think Ooishi is right, guys," Kawamura joined in with his typical sheepish manner. "I used to help my next-door neighbour do heavy chores when she was pregnant. Her belly got so large it seemed as if she was walking with stone blocks stuck to her body. I still can't imagine how she must have felt, though she always smiled every time I asked."

Both complaining regulars fell silent upon hearing the explanation.

"Being pregnant sure hell is scary," Momoshiro concluded.

"Nyah, Ooishi, I don't wanna get pregnant!" facing his doubles partner, Kikumaru's violet cat eyes glimmered with a mixture of fear and hope. "I can't get pregnant, can I?"

"Of course not, Eiji. You're a guy," chuckling, Ooishi replied reassuringly.

"But Tezuka's a guy, too!"

The room fell silent.

"Well, as long as we keep using condoms, everything is gonna be alright," Ooishi reasoned.

"But Fujiko said he always used condoms!"

More silence, as Ooishi's confident smile was faltering.

"Weren't you, Fujiko?"

Looking up from tying his shoelace, Fuji suddenly found all heads turning toward him, and quickly plastered a smile.

"Saa, you're right, Eiji," he replied after a while. "But it wasn't condoms that got Tezuka pregnant."

"Fuji, what do you-" as soon as something struck his mind, Ooishi's voice willingly died in his throat. Mentally visualizing a certain culprit, which was taking the form of a menacing tube of pearl blue liquid, the vice-captain paled.

"You mean… Inui-lube?" Kawamura confirmed, looking uneasy.

As if on cue, all heads whipped toward a particular teammate who was sitting quietly on the far bench, scribbling data in his green notebook. Inui seemed lost in his own world, mumbling to himself, his square glasses glinted in what looked like an intimidating manner.

And everyone wisely inched away from the data tennis player, who seemed unaware that he was becoming the center of the club's fear- uh, attention.

"Mada mada da ne." Slinging his tennis bag to one shoulder, Echizen headed for the door. It was getting late, and they still had class tomorrow. Soon, other members started to gather their belongings and leave the clubhouse.

Walking down the road to his house, Echizen lowered his cap and stuck his free hand down the pocket of his pants. Sometimes he wondered how in the world he could end up being in a team full of weird people. He was almost sure that the true reason behind his old man forcing him to go back to Japan and study in Seigaku was simply to drive him nuts and gain stupid pleasures out of it. Well, apart from the amazing improvement of his tennis.

Even so, Echizen thought that Tezuka-buchou wasn't all that scary, and that Momo-senpai was just being stupid and ninny.

The next day, done with tennis practise, Echizen was getting ready to go home. Being the last person to step into the shower stall after the seniors – for he was still a freshman, no matter how superior he was in tennis – Echizen found that he was also the last person remained in the clubhouse, along with Tezuka-buchou. His captain had just done writing reports on the desk, his face looking grumpier than usual although his killing aura had subdued. But Echizen had been used to that poker face for years by now. Truth be told, he figured it was better than having to deal with the rest of the teams' antics. At least things were quiet with his captain around.

Besides, like he had said earlier, Tezuka-buchou wasn't all that scary.

"Buchou."

Tezuka looked up from his papers.

"How much longer must you be pregnant?"

Raising one eyebrow, Tezuka stared at his junior.

"What you mean is, how much longer should I endure my pregnancy?"

"Um, yes."

"I am now in my first tri-semester, out of the total three," he replied calmly, letting Echizen do his own math.

The short boy frowned. "Then how come your belly isn't growing?"

"It is growing."

Echizen gave his captain a skeptical look. "When Karupin's mom was pregnant, her belly got so large it made her difficult to walk around, _on her four_," he argued, reminiscing the days back in the US when his neighbour's Himalayan cat had been in maternity, which had been the origin of his cute little Karupin.

"Well, human foetus doesn't grow much until after it's seven months old. You'll see my belly growing faster by then," sighing, Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose, and leaned heavily on the backrest.

"Then it'll grow like a balloon?" it was obvious that in Echizen's mind, being pregnant equaled to having a belly at the size of a basketball.

"Not necessarily like a balloon," Tezuka corrected. "But it'll grow large."

"And you're okay with that?"

The third year student frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Getting fat and all that, standing by the mirror, watching a basketball growing on your body." See?

Blinking, Tezuka processed the freshman's words quietly.

"I wonder what other schools' teams say when they see you like that," zipping up his bag, Echizen provided himself with a mental image of the legendary Seigaku captain, with a mounting belly, leading his team towards the District Tournament registration desk. "Must be hysterical," he added, smirking.

Of course, being a cocky brat that he was, there was always a possibility that Echizen had done the taunting unconsciously.

Yet, he found himself frowning at the sight of Tezuka-buchou slumping his shoulders, head bowed low on the table. His eyelids uncharacteristically drooped in what seemed like dejection, as his lips curved even lower than they usually did.

"Buchou… are you okay?" edging closer, he tentatively called.

As if he didn't hear anything, the captain remained silent. However, behind his glasses, Tezuka's russet eyes seemed to get watery, as his thin lips started quivering ever so slightly.

It looked very much like Tezuka-buchou was about to cry.

Echizen's golden eyes grew impossibly wide. "B-buchou…?" he stuttered, feeling panic starting to rise.

Blinking several times, it was as if Tezuka tried to prevent tears from rolling down his face, which instead gave the gloomy youth exactly the opposite effect.

And Echizen watched in horror as tears streamed down Tezuka-buchou's cheeks.

WHAT THE HELL?

Completely losing his composure, a fifteen-year-old Echizen stood by the table, gripping his tennis bag's strap hard, feeling at a loss of what he was supposed to do with a crying tennis captain.

So he only did what other people did.

"Buchou… _g-gomen_…" looking down at his shoes, Echizen tugged his cap and mumbled an apology.

Not sure of what to do next, the first year regular bowed deeply, turned around, and left the clubhouse hurriedly.

Geez, Momo-senpai was right.

Tezuka-buchou is scary as hell!

-.-.-.-.-

Despite his acceptance to his fate as the first male species ever to carry a foetus, Tezuka remained unhappy with the way his world had turned against him. He hated his current life, having to lose control over many, many things. Hell, he couldn't even tame his foul moods. Being unable to control emotions was something foreign to Tezuka, who had been spending his entire life living with a mask almost devoid of them. He was fully aware that his sudden mood swings had caused uneasiness to the tennis club he loved so much. He had tried to control them, but they often leaked out so easily it frustrated him to no end.

Tezuka had also tried to follow his doctor's advice to consider his pregnancy as a course of physical tests for some weird sports. However, there was still one big gap left in the analogy: in sports, he was able to endure all the hardship based on _his own will_, whereas in pregnancy, he wasn't even asked _whether or not he agreed_ to experience such a huge transformation, and yet he was destined to live through it.

Of all men in the world, WHY OH WHY did it have to be him who had gotten pregnant?

However, Tezuka knew that deep in his heart he could never hate the little life form he was carrying inside. After all, the baby didn't come out of pure lust. It was the result of Fuji's and his love. Tezuka believed there was always something good behind every misfortune, because that was just how he had been raised. Now he could only hope that someday he would wake up from this horrible nightmare to see the world he had used to know, and lived the way he had used to do.

Besides, he was never alone in this misery, for Fuji was always by his side.

Tezuka felt he should at least be grateful for that.

As days passed, Fuji had been doing quite remarkable adjustments to Tezuka's pregnancy. He read many books, absorbing countless information on how to deal with a pregnant girlf- er, boyf- er… partner. Having grown in a warm house with two adorable siblings, Fuji was always fond of children as much as they were fond of him, especially little girls. He was so happy that Tezuka was having his baby, for there would be something to bind them together for life. So Fuji had resolved to support his boyfriend in any way possible.

He talked a lot to his mother and older sister, asking their opinions about many things. Regardless his excitement, this whole pregnancy issue was something foreign to even a genius teen like him. Being equally inexperienced as his boyfriend, Fuji had his own doubts and fears, too. Having heart-to-heart talks with Yumiko-neesan helped the tensai clear his mind, so that he could be strong for Tezuka and their baby.

Under Dr. Kuroneko's guidance, Fuji helped Tezuka run a strict diet exclusively formulated for pregnant ladies. Or gent. Reducing Tezuka's habit of consuming greasy and instant food, he changed them with fresh salads, homemade soup, ramen, and the likes. He dumped chips, soda and other junk food into the garbage and stored various kinds of rice cakes, saltine crackers, fresh bagels, juices and yogurts in the kitchen. Bedtime was of no exception, for a glass of milk and an apple were a must.

Since getting pregnant also meant that you could easily get dehydrated, Fuji decided to stack dozens of Poccari Sweat too, just in case.

According to the lab result, the dizziness that Tezuka was constantly suffering was caused by the low blood sugar in his body. Blood sugar is baby's primary source of food. So, despite his wasn't into sweet stuff, Tezuka forced himself to have balance meals consisted of enough glucose in order to get a fair amount of blood sugar for both sides.

Being the caring boyfriend that he was, Fuji came up with a way to help Tezuka cope with his morning sickness. He provided him with what he called _'Fuji's homemade raburabu morning sickness survival kit'_. It materialized in the form of a small blue pouch consisted of airsick bags, a pack of tissue, hard candies, ginger ale, saltine snack, and a pastel blue handkerchief; mostly it was scented with peppermint oil, which helped a lot in reducing nausea. But sometimes it was scented with lavender oil, which worked like magic in dabbing away frustration tears, along with a light peck on the lips and a whisper of "I always love you, Kunimitsu".

It was one Sunday afternoon when Fuji found Tezuka munching on choco-cinnamon pretzels in the living room. Much to his amusement, it had seemed to develop as a habit after a few days, seeing that Tezuka was carrying them everywhere at school, including to tennis practise. Having read in the books, the tensai concluded that the craving season had begun.

…Which meant more fun was bound to happen, as he watched Tezuka standing by the court with his usual grumpy face, barking orders sternly as one hand clutching a napkin and the other hand hugging a box of pretzels to his chest…

Fuji was just glad he always kept his pocket camera near him.

Alas, every rose always has its fair share of thorns. Fuji read that when cravings appeared, there was a possibility of hates to appear as well. Tezuka's pregnancy was of no exception.

The number one hate was in no doubt went to Inui, the bastard who Tezuka believed was the primary source of his tragedy. Thank the Heavens, after the signing of the peace pact saying that he was bound to stay approximately 2 meters away from Tezuka's bloodthirsty reach, Inui rarely showed his nose other than in the clubhouse and tennis courts, although he remained the regular/manager of the club.

Other than that, Fuji suspected that Tezuka had developed some bad feelings toward eggs; the only food that Fuji couldn't seem to get his boyfriend to eat. Fried, scrambled, boiled, anything. Tezuka would act like a stubborn five-year-old boy, pursing his lips until they went white, no matter how sugary sweet Fuji persuaded him, no matter how cunningly evil Fuji plotted for him. Having undergone too many examinations in the hospital, Tezuka's subconscious started associating eggs with fertility. And never once in his life had he dreamed of getting pregnant, so to say that eggs represented his misery wasn't an understatement.

Back to Inui. Without Tezuka's consent, Fuji had secretly agreed to Inui's offer for assistance. He figured it wouldn't hurt them to let the data tennis player back into business, as long as it was strictly for suggestions and NOT concoctions. Inui was aware of his responsibility for having indirectly turned his captain pregnant, and thus decided to abandon his entire personal projects and dedicate his time and efforts solely on his captain's case.

…Although Fuji couldn't, and certainly wouldn't guarantee Inui's life should Tezuka find out he was meddling with the captain's life again. He thanked Ooishi for constantly keeping an eye on Tezuka and Inui, especially Inui from going anywhere near the captain. After all, no one knew for sure how far Inui would go for the sake of data. But then again, Fuji was sure that the mad scientist would somehow worm his way back into their life. So why not make a good use of him?

-.-.-.-.-

To be continued.

_More Mori's Notes: _

Gomen : Sorry

Raburabu : Lovelove (the way the Japanese pronounces the English word 'love')

_For all participants of the Fun Polling #1, thank you so much, my heart goes to you /hugs/. For those who voted _twins_, thank you for making my life more miserable than it already has. Oh kidding… I luv you guys, too /cuddles/. But honestly, it's never my intention to put FujiZuka and twin babies together into one context, for I still need my brain very much intact in order to finish this series. So am staying that way, sorry. Hope you still enjoyed this chappy, though. _

_Thanks for reading. :D_


	6. Chapter Five: Crescendo in Full Blast!

_Disclaimer: I own neither Fuji nor Zuka but the foetus inside Buchou's body and some perverted obstetrician named Kuroneko-sensei._

_Mori's Notes:_

_I had no idea what had gotten into my brain to keep forgetting to post this. My apologize to those of you who still want to find out whether or not Tezuka-buchou is going to stay pregnant forever… a scary thought, isn't it? o.0; _

_Next, we finally got to find out about the baby's gender! XD but please keep in mind that the choice used in the story is purely based on the result of the previous Baby Sex Polling, with only narrow difference in the numbers. For those who got the desired sex, congratulations. For those who wanted it to be otherwise, again, my apology goes to you. But all in all, I hope it won't stop you from enjoying the whole story. _

_As to my wonderful reviewers,_ **Isshinu**, **anna**, **Goddess Of Flash Shihouin Yoruichi**, **Gorilaz**, **Hikari Hiroko**, **silverskyeangel**, **MusikVibe**, **Sushi-dono**, and **Guardian Angel Gabriel**, _my cuddly bearhugs for you all. _

_Especially to _**Constances**, _thank you very much for the nice ring and the marriage proposal… there's always a first time for everything, I suppose… Xp As for the info about swollen pectorals in some male species of the mammals, it was quite a mind-blowing one you gave us, though I don't think I'll go as far as writing about the nursery because to be honest, the idea of Tezuka growing breasts itself is something that's beyond my brain… and I don't want my poor brain to explode because then there'll be mess everywhere in my room and my mom will lecture me about sanitary and stuff and I'll end up sulking because I've lost some of my napping time and… should I stop? _

_And to _**Tora Macaw**_, after you read this, I really hope you'll stay with Tezuka-buchou until -at least- the childbirth process. You know better than I do how preggy ladies -or gent- tend to get touchy and all. Or should I send Fuji over to Perth to give you comfort hug and a bit smoochy kiss? Just lemme know. /winks/_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Maternity)Paternity**

By Moribayashi

Chapter 05: Crescendo in Full Blast!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tennis club members were gathering in the main court, forming about a dozen line-ups facing the schoolyard. Another gloomy morning practice was about to start. There wasn't much the boys could do to lighten up the air while waiting for their leaders. Some of them managed half hearted attempts to talk about last night's TV show, although most just stared into space, yawning sleepily. The sky looked moody, the sun seemed reluctant to show its cheerful side, and the wind was currently being indecisive whether or not it wanted to blow.

Of course, while it was hard to fend off the temptation, to just skip practice and take some premature nap in the classroom simply wasn't an option, considering the Spartan drilling method that had been running in the club for the past two months.

It was really not a promising day to begin with.

However, as soon as a member spotted the captain coming out of the clubhouse, everyone resumed to their up-right positions within the line-ups in less than 5 seconds. Tension replaced the previous lethargic atmosphere, so thick one could almost cut it with a knife. Those with colorful imaginations could even hear the infamous cello from the JAWS motion picture as their captain edged closer to the main court, which at present resembled a giant fish tank full of traumatized little fish. Frozen with terror, their eyes followed every move of the predatory shark- uh, captain, with those with the less courage in their hearts weeping quietly in the background.

Ran raaan…

Ran raaan…

Ran ran ran ran ran ran ran ran……………

Everyone held their breath as Tezuka flung open the fence gate, both arms eagle spread, jaws opened wide with rows of sharp gleaming teeth…

"GOOOD MORRRNINGNG, EVVVERYONNNE!"

And all faces rushed down to greet the solid ground.

"What a perrrfect day for practice! Saa, let's not get careless and beginnn!" ignoring various stupefied expressions from all over the court, Tezuka made his way to his usual spot right in front of the line-ups. Arms flailing, the pregnant buchou continued his morning greetings in such a manner Inui would spend hours to classify (by the end of the day though, he resigned to using the word _energetic_, since _cheerful_ was rather a scary word if associated with Tezuka's originally burnt-toast personality).

Stepping into the court after the captain was his genius boyfriend, whose rarely visible aquatic blue orbs were currently displayed for public. It was clear that not even Fuji expected this sudden change of attitude from Tezuka, though he looked very much amused. Trailing behind him was Ooishi, who was yet to abuse his poor lower jaw for God knows how many times ever since he had heard about his best friend's pregnancy.

"Fuji…! What in God's name has gotten into him now??" catching the brunet's arm, the mother hen nearly shrieked.

Head tilted to the side, Fuji's smile widened. "Saa… second trimester?"

Ooishi blinked. "…Huh?"

It was now the end of summer, which meant three months had passed since Tezuka experienced his first symptoms of pregnancy. Now that he was entering the second stage of his pregnancy, namely second trimester, his body had fully adjusted to the rhythm. He no longer suffered from nausea, headache, sudden mood swings, or any other feelings of a subhuman. He could now wake up and embrace the morning sun without the urge to perform vomit rituals. The improvement of his physique naturally affected his mental stability, which resulted in his sensitivity level dropping back to normal.

Needless to say, all the positive changes eventually led to Tezuka starting to feel good about being pregnant. In fact, looking at the visible growth in his body and thinking about the little life form inside, he couldn't help but feel amazed at the whole thing, and blessed with the enormous trust the Heavens had graced upon him.

All in all, it was safe to say that Tezuka's life was evidently getting better.

And it was only natural for the tennis team to welcome the enlightenment with a great relief. The only thing was, in their captain's universe, being energetic would mean even harder practice.

-.-.-.-.-

Now that the cloud of doom had disappeared from the bright blue sky, the everyday life of Tezuka Kunimitsu was loaded with positive energy. He could attend morning practice, assign laps, and point at his teachers' mistakes on the blackboard with good feelings. In fact, he could reactivate some of his old habits, including eating his favourite unacha, which he had hardly touched, thanks to his morning sickness.

Entering the second trimester would also mean that Tezuka had to pay more attention to his health. As ordered by his doctor, the bespectacled young man should avoid standing, sitting, or lying in any one position for any long period of time. Instead of bending his waist to pick up something, he should adapt to lowering his knees in order not to put too much stress on his back.

The further changes of pregnancy also led to changes in domestic business; which was translated as more house chores for Fuji. Before the pregnancy, they had used to share the laundry, house cleaning, and cooking based on daily schedule. Now Fuji had to cover most of the cleanings, while Tezuka still did the cooking.

"You are now in a period where you can be as active as you are allowed to. You can do whatever you want. Meeting friends, walking in the park with Fuji-kun, shopping, listening to your favorite music, everything that makes you feel good," explained Dr. Kuroneko in one of their visits to the clinic. "Because Tezuka-kun, if you are happy, then the baby is happy."

Hence, the teen couple dutifully obeyed their doctor's orders.

…Which sort of explained why there were shopping bags in front of their bedroom door that evening. Apparently, Tezuka had insisted on going shopping by himself. The captain wasn't really the type to wander into department stores and come out loaded with bags in both hands. Even Fuji had to drag him in sometimes, just to see the embarrassed look on his boyfriend's face as he was prancing half-heartedly in front of the dressing room mirror – and the shop-assistants if Fuji was feeling a bit sadistic. The change was quite unexpected, and Fuji had been more than ready to fully encourage him.

Though in retrospect, he really shouldn't have.

"Well? What do you think?"

Tearing his gaze a moment to glance at his beaming boyfriend, Fuji stared back at what looked like the sea of neon yellow and orange on the floor, and struggled for words.

"…Lovely…" he nodded, trying to look convincing.

Lips tugging slightly upward, Tezuka let himself a moment of pride. "I knew you'd like them."

Fuji was willing to bet all his prized photo albums that no sane tennis player in the Kantou Region would, in their wildest imagination, associate Tezuka Kunimitsu with the colours of neon yellow and orange. And yet all the clothes the captain had bought were either one, or the combination of both – underwear included. Fuji silently thanked the gods that he could see well through mere slits of eyes, because he could've sworn that some of the articles were too bright and shiny he didn't think they were safe for human eyes.

"But Tezuka, what's happened to your favourite lilac?"

"Well, I just thought of having some changes," Tezuka replied, a tiny bit sheepishly. "Remember when you said there was nothing wrong with being eye-catching once in a while?"

Fuji blinked. As if Tezuka's pregnancy were nowhere near eye-catching.

In the morning, Fuji secretly dumped several most offending items, only to find the owner whining about missing his favourite new t-shirt or boxers, which resulted in said owner's darkened mood, which thus put many innocent lives at stake. So the next day, Fuji dutifully took his boyfriend back to the damn store to get exactly the same items.

Referring to the pregnancy guidebook, the tensai found out that craving was the only logical explanation for Tezuka's sudden interest in eyesore-ing colours. And given its relation to his mood swings, it was strongly suggested that Fuji was to comply with whatever it was that kept his boyfriend floating on a cotton candy. He had a foreboding feeling that this was all just the beginning, and prayed that there would still be a decent portion left of his sanity for the final trimester, and the childbirth process.

How Fuji hated it sometimes that he was right.

It was in one quiet afternoon when, having decided to engage himself in a brand new exciting but relatively safe activity, Tezuka announced that he had just joined a flower arrangement class by the name of _The Purple Rose Club_. While it was perfectly normal for a Japanese man to obtain respected skills in Ikebana, Fuji thought it also suited Tezuka's rather ancient personality very well. Until he found out that The Purple Rose Club was led by none other than Mizuki Hajime, the manager of St. Rudolph Boys Tennis Team.

Fuji Shuusuke's mortal enemy.

Thanks to his enrollment to the club, Tezuka and Mizuki now became quite good friends, much to Fuji's pain.

However, no matter how desperately Fuji tried to change his mind, Tezuka refused to leave the club, insisting that arranging beautiful flowers could bring him peace. And that it brought out his maternal instincts, too (to which Dr. Kuroneko said benefited the pregnancy), however unnerving it might sound. And seeing that Fuji couldn't risk any more casualties on the tennis courts, the brown haired youth wisely sealed his lips and kept his smiley face intact, having learned quite the hard way how Tezuka's pregnancy wasn't all about cuteness and fun.

-.-.-.-.-

By now, the baby in Tezuka's belly had grown tremendously. Often, he woke up in the middle of the night with a feeling that someone had just (literally) kicked him in the gut. He would glare towards Fuji's side, only to find his boyfriend murmuring nonsense in his sleep. After some time, it came to his senses that the baby was the one who did it. Upon consulting with Dr. Kuroneko, Tezuka learned that now he could tell if the baby was sleeping or waking. He could also feel its positions, if the body was rotating or if its leg was kicking around jolting him awake from his barely three second doze-off.

Tezuka himself had gained about 11kgs so far, all thanked to the strict diet and various prenatal vitamins Fuji had been shoving at him. Although it didn't show that much, seeing that his build was a bit taller than his peers. His mother said that he looked healthier than she had ever seen, and encouraged her beloved son to eat more. As a result, more and more trips to the clothing shops were arranged, with Fuji trailing closely behind. Ever since that evening, Fuji never let Tezuka go shopping alone again. The inevitable changes of Tezuka's physique enabled Fuji to get rid the offending colours off their wardrobe bit by bit, and for that alone he was grateful. Cotton undergarments had also become a new member in Tezuka's survival kit, seeing that the g-strings restrained his growing belly, not to mention giving him skin rash. As much as Fuji hated it, his boyfriend's comfort came first.

The pregnancy had also brought a significant change in Tezuka's social life. Three months earlier, no one had dared to even cast a glance at his direction because Tezuka's 20-lap had somehow expanded to non tennis-related areas, which practically included the whole Seigaku property. But it was gradually becoming a common sight to spot some girls attempting a rather stuttered conversation with the ex-Student Council president. It was no more than a simple greeting about the day and the baby, but seeing Tezuka's original stoic bearing, the improvement was considered astounding. Girls found the handsome buchou's pregnancy endearing, and both Tezuka and Fuji started receiving small gifts, usually in the form of lunchboxes and cute tiny stuff for their coming baby.

It was on a sunny Saturday when Tezuka told Fuji that he felt like visiting the Street Tennis Courts.

"Hmm… what's with the sudden need to expand your social life?" teasing, Fuji raised one elegant eyebrow amusedly.

"I just feel like it," Tezuka shrugged lightly. "Come with me?"

"Maa… it's been months since we last visited the Street Tennis Courts," Fuji mused. Recent weeks had taught him not to underestimate the power of cravings. Besides, it was more fun to just follow the lead and see how it would twist. "If you think it's a good idea, then let's do it."

On Saturdays, the Street Tennis Courts was a sports venue packed with tennis freaks from early morning to late at night. Considering its earlier function as a mere public place, it had somehow morphed into some sort of tennis-related press center in recent years. Players from various schools of Tokyo District could obtain various updates within the junior tennis ring, ranging from one's latest signature move to who was dating who.

Stepping down the stairs leading to the main court, Fuji and Tezuka quickly drew attention from all over the place, so far as stopping whatever match that was in progress. As if the pregnancy wasn't enough to put him under the limelight, Tezuka chose that very day to wear his latest collection of neon coloured jersey. Curious murmurs started rising up around the Unrivaled Pair.

"Man, look at his belly…"

"My God, he really is pregnant…"

"Hey, I didn't know he was into Rave Parties."

Having predicted the reaction, Fuji kept his friendly smile intact, while the captain himself didn't seem affected by the comments.

"Fuji! Tezuka! Ohisashiburi!" Saeki of Rokkaku was the first one to greet the Seigaku Aces, rushing towards them with a big smile.

"Sae-chan, it's been a while," replied Fuji with a thankful smile, while Tezuka nodded at the vice captain, his countenance looked strangely friendly to those who were used to his aloof gestures.

Soon, others followed Saeki's lead, surrounding the scandalous pair.

"Tezuka, how are you doing? You look… lively," greeted Akazawa of St. Rudolph.

"Hey Tezuka, is it true that you're gonna hand the Singles One post to Echizen this year?" asked Kajimoto of Johsei Shounan.

Dragging Fuji a little bit away from the crowd, Sengoku told him with open admiration of how lucky he was for knocking up a gorgeous captain and therefore binding himself for life with such a pretty catch.

Fuji chuckled amusedly. "Thanks, Sengoku."

"And how in the world did you do that, you animal?" Oshitari came from behind him, one hand sneaking around Fuji's shoulders. "I heard you guys did it with a lube. That true?"

Fuji smiled. "That is true, Oshitari."

"Yeah? Cool… say, Fuji," voice low, Oshitari leaned over towards Fuji's ear. "Do you by any chance still have the magic lube?"

"Saa… who are you planning on doing it with?"

Opting not to answer directly, Oshitari merely smiled, and looked elsewhere. Following his gaze, Fuji revealed his aquatic blue orbs.

"Aah… I should've known."

Honestly speaking, Fuji didn't think Oshitari's idea of secretly knocking up his boyfriend would work well on the pair. After all, Atobe keigo was the (highly demanding) royal princess of Hyoutei. All hell would break lose, and the Ice Kingdom would melt.

Speaking of Atobe, the Hyoutei captain was seen engaging himself in conversation with Tezuka. It was to everyone's knowledge that Atobe regarded Tezuka as his only worthy opponent – just as he regarded himself as Tezuka's only worthy opponent, and thought of how they both were always on each other's heels. But it was to everyone's knowledge too, that Tezuka never paid any heed to Atobe's personal rivalry, or to his pedicured heels.

"Tezukaaa… how unexpected. If anything, Ore-sama thought Fuji were the one to get pregnant. But of course, _Insight _has long revealed that you've been the receiving end of the relationship," standing on an angle perfect for optimum visual effect according to his beauticians, Atobe smiled his smug but handsome smile, one hand flipping his wavy rich hair.

"Aren't you the bottom in bed, too, Atobe?" Tezuka shot back calmly.

"Ore-sama prefers to call it royal treatment, Tezuka. Captains are born to lead the blind into the light and deserve the best from everyone in everything, including from their boyfriends," Atobe replied nonchalantly, his tone suggesting it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Although it is beyond even Ore-sama's level of comprehension as to why you are wearing that hideously shiny orange.. _thing_, ahn?" Nose wrinkling in distaste, Atobe cast a pained glance at Tezuka's jersey. "And here Ore-sama thought we shared the same taste. You should've really stuck to lilac, Tezuka. Orange is bad for your complexion."

"Orange is important, Atobe. It's the colour of life," Tezuka defended himself. He was already feeling restless, having to deal with yet another one-sided conversation, as it often happened when the two captains met. Usually, he would be too polite to cut the other out, and endure his rather masochistic choice patiently.

However, given his recent_ circumstance_, it wasn't really out of character for the Seigaku captain to initiate the end of their conversation this time, cutting off the Hyoutei Diva/captain's babbling with a curt "Shitsurei, Atobe", then disappearing into the crowd.

Quickly excusing himself from Oshitari, Fuji went after him. The Hyoutei tensai himself was in immediate rescue for his Diva boyfriend, who at the moment was sporting a look of a dehydrated Koi at the fact that somebody had actually _dared_ to walk out on _Ore-sama talking_.

Unaware of the little commotion he was causing behind him, Tezuka strode towards a certain group of people, eyes burning with overwhelming intensity. His destination turned out to be the Fudoumine gang, hanging around their regular spot on the other side of the court. Spotting the Seigaku captain closing in, Kamio turned off his MP3 player, grinning as he elbowed Ishida, who elbowed Shinji, whose mumbling caught Tachibana An's attention.

"Ah, here comes Tezuka-san!" she exclaimed excitedly, waving one hand at the bespectacled guy…

and froze, along with the rest of her gang at the sight of Tezuka stopping in front of Tachibana Kippei, one finger raised onto the Fudoumine captain's forehead and rested on his… bindi.

"It's the craving…" grinning apologetically, Fuji said by way of explanation, and bowed.

"I… see…" Tachibana blinked, a giant sweatdrop hanging precariously at the palm of his head. Despite the sudden intrusion -violation?- on his personal space, the tall captain remained calm. There wasn't much he could do, anyway; as if somebody had really had the heart to go against a pregnant lady-er, gent.

During the course of action, Tezuka himself seemed ignorant of his surrounding, engrossing himself fully in the wonder of the little black dot on Tachibana's forehead. It also seemed that after a few moments, he was advancing from merely poking to caressing the sacred bindi with his index finger, a contented look on his serene face.

-.-.-.-.-

It was to the teen couple's surprise when one evening, Dr. Kuroneko informed them that they were going to take a peek at the baby's gender. Entering her patient's 21st week, the catwoman-doctor decided that it was time to define the gender of Tezuka's unborn child.

"Before we proceed with the ultrasound check, is there anything new that you'd like to share, gentlemen?" the doctor asked kindly.

"Actually… last week I had a nosebleed," Tezuka admitted. "But the blood came out only a little, and then it stopped after about an hour."

"Yes, it happened only once," Fuji confirmed, "but since you've warned us about it, we had it covered."

It was during afternoon practice that the club members experienced yet another commotion related to their preggy!buchou, when Momoshiro saw fresh blood dripping down Tezuka's nose and staining his regular jersey, making it look like some cheap horror scene. As usual, Ooishi was the fretting one, ushering his best friend to the infirmary and forcing him to lie down. The incident had left their resident ochibi wrinkling his nose in disgust, mumbling how Tezuka-buchou should really stop being a pervert. Look what he had gotten himself into. Mada mada dane. It wasn't until the school's nurse explained that nosebleeds commonly happened to pregnant ladies (or gent) and that it had nothing to do with perversity that Echizen was finally convinced of Tezuka's innocence. The boy ended up blaming Fuji-senpai instead, for sharing dirty thoughts with Tezuka-buchou, and thus causing the captain to get a nosebleed. D'uh.

"Is there anything else?" Kuroneko-sensei's sultry voice brought the guys' wandering thoughts back to the present.

Glancing to his boyfriend, Tezuka raised one eyebrow inquiringly. Giving him a lopsided smile, Fuji shrugged nonchalantly. The doctor took it as a clue to proceed.

"Okay then, let's move on to the ultrasound test," she said, rising from her chair and leading her patient towards the examination table just the opposite corner of the practice room.

As the doctor was preparing for the examination, Fuji's mind couldn't help but stray somewhere. He had been debating if he should bring it up, but had thought the better of it. Truth be told, the tensai was having a little concern regarding their sex life. He suspected that Tezuka's libido had been skyrocketing nearly up to 200 over the past month. Although the captain remained the ecstatic bottom, Fuji was getting more and more trouble handling his pregnant boyfriend. Especially whenever he spotted the tensai emerging from the bathroom, Tezuka would leap forward like a horny cat and strike him down.

Not to mention the noises. It wasn't as if Fuji had ever had anything against Tezuka's throaty groans, but victims were starting to fall down; one of them being Fuji Yuuta. Calling his older brother on the phone to pass on something from their mother, Yuuta had been traumatized yet again by Shuusuke and his soon-to-be brother in-law. The incident had resulted in Shuusuke receiving a two-hour lecture from Yumiko-neesan about how to not to give Yuuta cardiac arrest in his adolescence.

Fuji had already read in his guidebooks that getting horny was just a normal thing happening during pregnancy. But it had been going up to the point that one morning, he showed up at school looking like a hundred year old, while Tezuka was sporting a look of a freshly charged energizer bunny. Now, being a pretty guy who had successfully blown another pretty guy was something Fuji secretly regarded as victorious achievement (as Sengoku had acknowledged). He would've had rather died than tell someone that he was having trouble keeping scores in bed.

So Fuji had resolved to endure the mating season until it was over.

"Fuji-kun, are you alright?"

Glancing idly at his side, Fuji found the doctor's eyes on him. He looked downward and found Tezuka lying on the examination table, his deep russet eyes on him. Quickly shaking his head, the tensai put on a reassuring smile, holding the captain's hand and focusing his eyes on the other guy's exposed belly.

"Are you feeling comfortable, Tezuka-kun?" Kuroneko-sensei asked the pregnant youth as she moved the scanner around Tezuka's mounting belly.

"Yes."

"Good…" setting the scanner on a certain area, she pointed to the ultrasound screen by Tezuka's feet. "Now, Daddies, say hi to your little one…"

On screen, there was a moving mass of black dots among other black dots that indicated itself as a lump of living human foetus. A large one, complete with four tentacle-like limbs that were moving actively.

"Hi, baby," Fuji waved cheerfully at the screen. He always felt happy to see his future son/daughter. For one thing, Kuroneko-sensei restricted the use of ultrasound tests due to its radiation's effect on the foetus, so a rare glimpse of the unborn was like a gem for their parents.

"Come on, show us what you are…" applying a slight pressure on a certain spot on Tezuka's belly, the doctor kept trying to get an angle to see the baby's sex. "Is it a weewee, or- ah! …Aaaah, so there it is…"

"What…? What?" Tezuka slightly propped his head up rather impatiently. After all, it had taken sometime for the bespectacled teen to tell the baby's mass of dots apart from the other less significant dots. Although it was growing more and more like human shape, without the doctor's help Tezuka still for the life of him couldn't figure out which body part was what.

"See these? These were its legs, and if it's a boy, he will have it protruding right… here," explained the doctor.

"…But I can't see it," Fuji frowned, trying to make out anything that resembled a penis on the screen.

"Because she doesn't have any," Dr. Kuroneko replied.

Both heads snapped at her direction.

The doctor's warm smile broke free. "Congratulations, gentlemen. You've gotten yourselves a baby girl!"

Bewildered, Fuji and Tezuka looked each other in the eyes, and said in unison,

"A BABY GIRL???"

-.-.-.-.-

Having learned about the true gender of their baby, Tezuka and Fuji were now in a state of deep shock. That night, they called each other's family to break the news. Tezuka Ayana, Kunimitsu's mother, practically squealed in pure joy at the prospect of welcoming a new family member of the same gender.

"Oh, after all the suffocating testosterone in here! It's about time, Kunimitsu. I'll teach my grand daughter how to rule in the world of men!" said Ayana, to which her son could easily picture her small fists rising to the air with her russet eyes sparkling in determination.

"Mother…" said son mumbled in half exasperated half scolding tone.

"Oh great, Shuusuke in girl shape… I thought Neesan was more than enough," Yuuta grumbled at the news. "Well, at least she won't knock up some tennis captain when she grows up…"

"Yuuta, you should be happy to have a niece," Fuji Yoshiko gently chided her youngest son. "You'll have someone who looks up to you and needs your protection. Isn't that what you always want?"

"Yes, Yuuta. You'll have a way much cuter AND healthier admirer instead of that purple-freak-up-to-no-good-frizzy-thing," replied Fuji sweetly over the phone's speaker.

"He has a name, aniki," Yuuta gritted his teeth. "It's Mizuki Hajime."

Still, all the joyous responses didn't seem to help extinguish the little spark of anxiety that was growing in Tezuka's heart. A baby girl. How was he supposed to raise a little girl? Being an only child, the only girl Tezuka had ever known in his life was his mother. Seeing his aloof personality, the bespectacled guy hardly remembered a girl's name, save for those involved in the Student Council. And if one thought his sexual preference made it easier to deal with girls, then one should rethink thoroughly because if anything, being gay was one of the things that drove Tezuka safe from girls' glittery pink claws.

But he assumed Fuji wouldn't have trouble getting into a little girl's heart.

"Not really, though," Fuji admitted sheepishly.

Tezuka glanced at the tensai from the corner of his eye. "You're good with girls. They squeal at you and you don't go deaf. You don't melt at the sheer power of their pink swooning, either."

Chuckling, Fuji rolled over and propped his head on his elbows. "Well okay, not as bad as you," he amended his statement (at which Tezuka snorted), "but still not good enough."

Fuji was right about himself. Despite being amiable to his girl classmates and fans, the brown haired youth had always been so focused on Tezuka it left him so little time to get to known them any better than mere classmates.

"Na, Kunimitsu, I'm sure having a daughter is good for us. All we've gotta do is give our best in everything she needs. She's our child, I have faith in her," Fuji said softly. "Besides, isn't it fun to imagine her as Seigaku's Girls Tennis team captain? We've never got a strong girls team. Hers could be the first."

Entwining his fingers with Fuji's, Tezuka mulled over the prospect. "Or, she can be an all out tennis prodigy, who will go one hundred and ten percent at everything she touches."

Fuji grinned. "And she will be pretty, like Yumiko-neesan."

Tezuka mentally visualized a beautiful baby girl with big aquamarine eyes and light brown hair smiling calmly to herself… while reading tarot cards… inside his 'womb'…

Blinking, Tezuka suddenly felt as if the room temperature had dropped several degrees below. He unconsciously leaned closer to Fuji.

Unbeknownst to the bespectacled teen, at the same time several miles away in the Fuji household, Fuji Yumiko was smiling amusedly, flicking the cards in between her slender, manicured fingers.

"Quite imaginative today, aren't you, Tezuka-kun…"

-.-.-.-.-

To be continued.

_More Mori's Notes: _

ikebana : the art of Japanese flower arrangement, with formal display according to strict rules. in them contained thick philosophical values.

shitsurei (-shimasu) : translated freely as "Excuse, me."

aniki : older brother

_Before I forget, I'd also like to thank readers whose reviews inspired me to make the whole story hot and spicy. I hope you'll stay with us until the end. _

_And now, as promised in the summary, THE FUN POLLING #2: What do you think is the cool name for the baby girl?? XD I know the Tezukas had their given names started with letter K, but am open for any suggestion, as long as it's Japanese. Or if it's not, the name should be easily pronounced and written in Katakana. _

_Thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop a line of comfort for our handsome preggy buchou. XD_


End file.
